La Sorcière et le Voleur
by Cass Shelly
Summary: En l'an 1190, dans le conté du Nottinghamshire, Robin est un voleur au grand cœur et Regina, une guérisseuse qu'on dit sorcière. Deux âmes que tout semblent opposer mais qui respirent pourtant la même soif de liberté. ( Univers Alternatif )
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Once upon et time_ est la propriété d'Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz. Et je n'ai bien-entendu rien gagné à écrire cette histoire.

 _ **Pairing:**_ Regina/Robin ( Toujours ='D )

 _ **Ndla:**_ _N'étant pas une experte en Moyen-Age, j'ai effectué quelques recherches sur Wiki et différents forums pour essayer de respecter au mieux les us et coutumes de l'époque._

 _Les noms des villes et villages sont toutefois authentiques, je les ai simplement reprit ^^_

 _Mais n'écrivant pas non plus un roman historique bien qu'ayant vraiment fait de mon mieux, je me suis donc permise plusieurs anachronismes et libertés pour aller au fond de mon histoire._

 _Je m'excuse donc auprès de celles que ça pourrait gêner et espère de tout cœur que vous apprécierez :)_

* * *

Je suis une bâtarde.

Une orpheline sauvée de la morsure de l'hiver et des loups par celle que j'appelle depuis "Granny", qui venue assister ma mère le jour de ma naissance où cette dernière a perdu la vie, n'a pas hésiter à me recueillir.

Bien que déjà en charge de Ruby, sa petite-fille d'à peine trois ans à cette époque et malgré les premières médisances sur mon compte, elle m'a ensuite élevée en me donnant une sœur avec qui grandir.

Je suis aussi une sorcière.

C'est également ce que l'on murmure de moi d'aussi loin que je m'en rappelle. Parce que je suis vivante quand j'aurai dû mourir et parce que ma tutrice est une guérisseuse, aussi crainte par ses pairs qu'instruite.

C'est justement là que le mât blesse.

Tout comme moi, Granny est née fille à une époque où nous ne valons rien de plus qu'une promesse d'alliance et d'héritiers, et ce, en ce qui concerne les nobles et les puissants.

Les gens du peuple ont bien assez de mal à survivre sans avoir besoin de nourrir une bouche inutile et gloutonne qui n'atteindra certainement pas sa première année.

Quant à l'instruction, rare sont ceux à y avoir accès, le savoir étant une chose jalousement gardée par et pour ceux qui se disent supérieurs par le sang et la naissance.

Je ne suis pas bien née, je ne me connais ni père, ni mère, et je suis une femme trop vieille pour être épousée, qui de surcroît, a apprit à écouter le murmure du vent annonçant la pluie ou composer les ingrédients pour les onguents médicinaux de base.

Mais je n'ai cure de leurs médisances hypocrites, eux qui viennent tout de même frapper à notre porte quand le mal vient leur lécher les pieds au creux de leur lits suintants de fièvre.

Et la vie doit continuer, je dois vaquer à mes corvées malgré tout, à commencer par aller chercher du bois pour raviver les braises encore rougeoyantes présentes dans le foyer de notre cheminée.

Parce que l'hiver qui se termine aujourd'hui n'a pas été clément envers ma grand-mère.

Allongée entre Ruby et moi dans l'unique lit de notre humble chaumière, je l'entend respirer avec difficulté, un mauvais râle au fond de la gorge. Nous n'avons pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit tant par angoisse que par souci d'alimenter notre unique source de chaleur, ayant également veiller son sommeil pour lui faire boire régulièrement les tisanes de sauge de notre enfance, censée faire baisser la fièvre.

Doucement, je me retourne pour faire face à ma tutrice, me penchant ensuite vers son visage endormi pour déposer un baiser sur son front moite malgré la température basse de la pièce.

Je lâche un juron qui n'échappe pas à ma sœur, cette dernière se redressant dans la pénombre relative, l'éclat de ses yeux bleus plus sombre que d'habitude.

Bien que mariée depuis leurs seize ans à Peter, son ami d'enfance et le forgeron du village, auquel elle a déjà donné trois fils, Ruby a passé la dernière semaine écoulée avec moi, nuits comprises.

Mais tous les remèdes, les infusions ou décoctions que Granny nous a enseignés ne font que repousser l'inévitable.

\- _Nous ne sommes pas toutes puissantes._

C'est aussi une autre de ses leçons.

La mort fait partie de la vie de la même manière que le jour et la nuit se succèdent, telle une roue qui ne cesserait jamais de tourner sur elle-même. Mais pour des personnes comme ma grand-mère et moi, la donne change.

Nous n'avançons pas dans le même sens que les gens qui se disent bien-pensants parce qu'ils obéissent aveuglément à leurs peurs et leurs croyances. Depuis qu'elle est revenue vivre à Gedling, son village natal, avec Ruby à peine sevrée et un sac d'herbes et de plantes pour seuls bagages il y a de cela vingt-sept ans, Granny a fait énormément de bien autour d'elle.

Nombre de nos voisins lui doivent de ne pas avoir fini amputé ou au fond d'une tombe à la suite d'un des nombreux accidents que sont leurs lots quotidiens.

Mais il suffit d'une fois, d'un seul malheur pour que le vent tourne, déliant les mauvaises langues pour chercher un coupable.

Et cette fois-ci, c'est à notre porte qu'il frappe.

Sans un bruit, je recouvre mon aînée de la couverture de laine dans laquelle j'étais pelotonnée, m'extirpant doucement de notre couche avant de poser mes pieds nus sur le sol de terre battue.

Dans mon dos, Ruby garde le silence alors que je saisis un long châle de laine épaisse dont je me couvre les épaules.

\- Je vais chercher du bois, je souffle dans un murmure, chaussant ensuite mes sabots, le contact froid du bois sous la plante de mes pieds me faisant longuement frissonner.

J'ai pourtant une paire de souliers de bonne facture, chauds et confortables qu'Emma m'a fait parvenir de Portmouth deux ans auparavant, s'étant basée sur sa pointure pour choisir la taille. Mais je ne veux pas les abîmer pour aller courir les champs, le marché ou simplement quérir du bois. C'est parce que j'apprécie son cadeau de tout mon cœur que je le garde pour une occasion qui n'aura rien d'inhabituelle.

\- Regina? M'appelle cependant ma sœur qui descend à son tour du lit pour me rejoindre.

Je me retourne à peine pour lui faire face que ses bras fins se referment autour de moi dans une étreinte qui se veut réconfortante mais qui me glace plus encore que le froid mordant de la saison.

 _Regina._ C'est comme cela que Granny à choisi de me nommer alors que je n'ai rien d'une reine.

Je suis le fruit d'un péché vieux de vingt-six ans dont personne n'ignore l'existence mais que tout le monde tolère pour continuer à recevoir les bons soins de ma tutrice. Quand elle ne sera plus là, je ne me donne pas longtemps pour être chassée du village comme la dernière des gueuses.

Si encore je n'étais pas trop différente, trop brune, trop instruite, trop indépendante, ou si Daniel était encore en vie, à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, je serais épouse et mère de famille.

J'aurais au moins un pied dans leur monde fade et sans saveur et ils pourraient peut-être me laisser une chance de faire mes preuves.

Mais mon fiancé est mort des suites d'une morsure venimeuse de vipère alors qu'il coupait du bois, huit mois avant respectivement nos seize et quatorze ans, date à laquelle Granny avait consenti à me laisser prendre mon envol.

\- Ça va aller Ruby, je chuchote dans son cou en lui rendant sa tendresse. Je reviens.

Comme à contre-cœur, elle me libère de ses bras et s'en retourne à la cheminée pour commencer à nettoyer les cendres grises avant de souffler sur les braises pour les raviver le temps que je ramène de quoi leur donner à brûler.


	2. Chapter 2

Cinq jours plus tard, je dépose un bouquet composé de fleurs des champs sur la terre fraîchement retournée de la tombe de la femme qui fut ma grand-mère, emportée par la maladie malgré nos efforts pour la garder auprès de nous.

J'entend encore le sermon de circonstance du Père Hilliard, curé de notre modeste église. C'est un homme bon bien qu'il ne soit pas à l'aise en ma présence, comme s'il ne craignait que je ne lui jette quelques maléfices de mon crû.

Mais je ne lui en veux pas.

A vrai dire, aujourd'hui, je n'en veux qu'à Dieu, me demandant une fois de plus quel tort j'ai bien pu Lui causer pour mériter pareil châtiment.

Frissonnant sous ma cape de la même couleur que les lavandes, je pose ma tête sur l'épaule de Ruby qui, se tenant à mes côtés, pleure doucement.

Derrière nous, son mari et ses enfants restent en retrait, tête nue et baissée dans un silence respectueux.

Il n'y a plus que nous sous le vieux chêne de notre jardin où Granny tenait à reposer une fois son dernier souffle expiré. Elle est morte depuis à peine une journée et elle me manque déjà.

Les bras fraternels dont je recherche présentement l'étreinte répondent à mon appel muet quand ma sœur se meut pour m'enlacer contre son cœur. J'enfoui complètement mon visage dans son cou blanc, sentant mes yeux s'humidifier avant que je finisse par laisser couler mes larmes.

J'aurai préféré attendre la solitude de notre maison mais je me rend compte à présent que je suis plus qu'à ma place, bercée entre ses bras réconfortants, comme quand elle chassait mes cauchemars aux heures les plus noires de notre enfance.

Puis j'entend les pas feutrés de mes neveux nous rejoindre tandis que des menottes s'accrochent à mes jupes, nous incitant à nous séparer pour que je puisse m'accroupir de concert devant les trois enfants. Respectivement âgés de onze, neuf et quatre ans, Peter, Will et Tim viennent se blottir dans mes bras tandis que leurs parents se rapprochent.

Mon beau-frère est un homme bon et encore aujourd'hui, je suis heureuse que Ruby et lui se soient trouvés.

Cette dernière se détache de son époux pour poser une main sur mon épaule. Comprenant la demande informulée, j'embrasse tour à tour les trois petits fronts de ses garçons avant de me relever, saisir la main tendue de leur mère et m'en retourner seule avec elle à la petite chaumière désormais vide de la présence de sa propriétaire tandis qu'ils rentrent avec leur père à leur propre logis.

Quand nous pénétrons à l'intérieur, je ferme un instant les yeux, inspirant alors les différentes odeurs de l'intérieur, un mélange de toutes sortes de plantes, de bois et de soleil, que je ne retrouverais nul part ailleurs qu'ici.

De nouvelles larmes silencieuses coulent maintenant sur mes joues blanches, traçant des sillons salés sur mon visage tandis que je lâche les doigts de mon aînée pour aller instinctivement m'allonger sur le lit que j'ai partagé des années avec elle et Granny, notre condition ne nous ayant jamais permis d'avoir meilleur confort.

Mais ça ne nous a jamais empêché de nous y glisser, d'abord nous deux, puis notre grand-mère, doucement pour ne pas nous réveiller avant de râler pour la forme quand on se retournait dans notre sommeil pour venir se coller à elle, tels deux chatons recherchant la chaleur corporelle de leur mère.

Même quand elle est tombée malade, nous nous sommes encore allongée près d'elle pour la soigner et la veiller comme elle l'a fait pour nous autrefois, et ce, au risque d'être nous aussi exposées au mal qui l'a emportée.

Et si présentement, les draps ont été changés, j'ai l'impression de sentir encore son parfum fleuri.

Sans un mot, Ruby m'y rejoint, s'allongeant derrière moi pour passer un bras protecteur autour de ma taille. Et sans brusquerie, je me retourne pour lui faire face, enfouissant mon visage dans son cou.

\- Reste avec nous, chuchote-t-elle ensuite, caressant d'un geste tendre mes cheveux bruns que j'ai gardé en une longue tresse.

C'est ce que je souhaite du plus profond de mon âme. Elle est ma sœur aînée et ce rôle lui confère le droit légitime de me prendre à sa demeure maintenant que notre seule parente n'est plus.

C'est même dans l'ordre des choses quand on y regarde bien.

Mais nous savons toutes les deux que je ne peux accepter, pas plus que je ne peux rester. Je ne le désire point d'ailleurs. Malgré tout l'amour que je lui porte, je dois m'en séparer et trouver ma voie ailleurs qu'ici, dans ce village étroit d'esprit et si vif à rejeter toutes fautes sur tout le monde.

Ou plus particulièrement et plus facilement sur moi.

Alors je me détache de Ruby et lève mes mains froides à hauteur de son beau visage afin d'y essuyer ses larmes. Elle a laissé ses longs cheveux détachés, ces derniers épars sur ses épaules couvertes de sa cape rouge ornés d'arabesques rondes et de boucles noires. A mon instar, elle ne s'en est pas départie avant de se coucher près de moi, l'étoffe la couvrant toutefois d'un bel ensemble.

Comme la mienne, c'est un cadeau de fiançailles de Granny qui l'a confectionné de ses mains.

Tendrement, je dépose un baiser sur son front, le collant au mien.

\- Je t'aime, je lui confie dans un sourire, faisant fi de mes propres larmes. Ne l'oublie jamais.

Comprenant sans pour autant l'accepter, Ruby rompt le contact en se redressant brusquement:

\- Non Regina, ne fais pas ça. Tu es ma sœur pour l'amour de Dieu.

\- Plus maintenant, je réfute en m'asseyant pour être à sa hauteur.

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça?! S'offusque la brune sans me laisser le temps de finir le fond de ma pensée. On a dormi dans ce même lit pendant des années, partageant notre sommeil et nos cauchemars! On a été élevées ensemble!

\- Mais ça n'a aucune valeur légale!

Mon éclat de voix laisse Ruby un instant silencieuse, certainement choquée de mes dernières paroles. Aussi je prend ses mains dans les miennes, entrelaçant nos doigts tandis que je m'explique plus en détails:

\- Je sais que Granny m'a aimée autant qu'elle l'a fait pour toi. Elle m'a apporté plus que ce que je n'aurais jamais pu lui rendre. Mais nous n'avions aucun lien de sang. Aucune parenté reconnue valable et recevable aux yeux de n'importe quelle loi.

La plus âgée baisse son beau minois sur nos phalanges emmêlées avant de les lâcher pour entourer mon cou de ses bras dans une énième étreinte que je lui rend, concluant doucement:

\- D'autant plus que le plus gros de notre héritage va aller remplir les caisses de la couronne. Quand cela sera fait, je ne serais plus qu'à nouveau une orpheline à mauvaise réputation. Peut importe combien je t'aime, je ne peux pas rester.

\- Tu n'es pas une sorcière, murmure doucement Ruby à mon oreille. Pourquoi ne te voient-ils pas comme moi?

\- Il faudra toujours un coupable pour tout.

Ce sont les paroles que m'avait répondu Granny où l'année de mes dix ans, je venais de rentrer du marché la lèvre supérieure déchirée par une pierre que l'on m'avait lancé. Aujourd'hui encore, j'en porte une fine cicatrice parce qu'il faudra toujours un coupable pour une maladie, un accident ou une moisson pourrie.

\- Mais tu ne peux pas partir toute seule, proteste cependant ma vis-à-vis en se détachant de mes bras. Et où iras-tu?

\- Rejoindre Emma à Portmouth.

C'est une promesse que je lui a faite avant qu'elle ne quitte Gelding enceinte d'Henry et accompagnée en premier lieu d'Isaac neuf ans auparavant.

Pour calmer notre angoisse de la savoir partir avec pour seule protection un marchand ambulant et un déguisement d'homme pour cacher sa féminité, notre ailleule nous avait assuré qu'elle aurait bien une escorte jusqu'à la ville de Nottingham, sans rien ajouter de plus, puisque tout avait été dit.

Et à sa troisième et dernière lettre apportée par le colporteur en même temps que ma paire de souliers neufs, Killian, Henry et elle avaient gagné Portmouth, où son mari avait prit la place de capitaine de navire marchand à la mort de son frère aîné, le commerce par de-là les mers s'étant développé de plus en plus dans les grandes villes.

En plus d'être épris d'elle, Killian Jones avait reconnu Henry comme son fils avant qu'il ne naisse, tous deux s'étant rencontrés peu de temps après son arrivée à Nottingham, assurant ainsi à Emma d'être protégée sur tous les fronts.

En plus d'être une orpheline comme moi, cette dernière est mon amie. Je sais qu'elle m'aidera à trouver une place convenable chez quelques relations de son époux.

Ici, je suis une paria. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend là-bas, mais se sera toujours préférable.

\- Et je n'irais pas seule, je la rassure, reprenant sa première question. A la fin de la semaine, il y a la foire du Printemps à Nottingham. David doit y vendre les produits de leur ferme comme tous les ans.

Depuis le début de notre enfance, il est l'un des rares à ne pas me voir pour autre chose qu'une simple guérisseuse. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que ce matin, il n'a pas manqué l'enterrement de ma tutrice, pas plus que sa mère, Ruth, une femme douce et gentille que la vie n'a pas non plus épargnée.

Pas plus qu'ils n'ont hésité à venir m'embrasser pour me présenter leurs condoléances sincères et leur soutien, avant de prendre congé, ayant compris d'instinct que j'avais eu besoin de rester seule avec le reste de ma famille.

\- Ça veut dire que..., calcule Ruby. Tu pars après-demain.

\- Oui.

Elle ne dit rien de plus, ne me demandant pas non plus quand ai-je pu parler au berger, ce qui reviendrait à lui avouer que je pensais déjà à partir avant que Granny ne tombe malade.

A vrai dire, j'y est souvent songé et me rend compte à présent que je n'ai que trop retardé un départ que j'aurai dû prendre avec Emma quand j'en ai eu l'occasion.

\- Tiens, renifle doucement la brune tout en dénouant les liens de son manteau devant sa gorge. Je veux que tu le prennes avec toi.

\- Tu sais très bien que le rouge est ta couleur, je conteste tandis qu'elle le plie pour le fourrer dans mes bras.

\- Elle te va tout aussi bien, affirme fermement Ruby avant de reprendre contenance pour couper court à une autre discussion douloureuse, séchant ses larmes d'un revers de manche. Bon, commençons par préparer tes affaires, une journée est vite passée.

Acceptant l'accord tacite, je descend du lit, faisant disparaître toute trace d'humidité de mes joues.

J'en ai suffisamment versé.


	3. Chapter 3

La veille de mon départ, alors que je rentre à la lumière du crépuscule de chez Ruby où cette dernière m'a invitée à venir souper, l'une des personnes qui me hait le plus dans tout le village me barre soudainement la route alors que je viens de traverser la place, comme apparu de nulle part.

Ou plus probablement, me suit-il depuis le début sans que je ne m'en sois aperçu.

\- Où cours-tu comme ça Sorcière? Souffle-t-il, un éclat indéfinissable aux fond de ses yeux noirs.

Tiquant à l'insulte, je fais mine de le repousser tandis que je crache à mon tour, employant volontairement l'usage du tutoiement pour ce faire:

\- Je n'ai pas à te répondre que je sache!

Mais Blaine Miller, bûcheron de son état et ivrogne à ses heures perdues ne l'entend visiblement pas de cette oreille quand il m'empoigne violemment le bras gauche pour me ramener à lui d'un mouvement brusque.

Mon Dieu, comment Emma a pu grandir avec un père tel que lui?

Encore qu'à l'époque où elle a atterri dans son foyer, il y avait encore sa femme Alice, qui bien que soumise à lui, était bien plus avenante que sa brute de mari.

\- Que tu crois ma jolie! Réplique le vieil homme dans un rictus mauvais. A présent, plus personne ne te viendra en aide!

Je fronce les sourcils sans comprendre tout en cherchant à me dégager de sa poigne qui commence sérieusement à me faire mal.

La dernière fois qu'il est venu m'importuner pour vainement tenter de me faire avouer où était Emma alors qu'il avait chassé sa fille une semaine auparavant après qu'une énième dispute ait conduite cette dernière à lui jeter sa grossesse au visage, j'étendais du linge à l'arrière de la maison.

A aucun moment je n'ai eu besoin d'aide pour l'envoyer paître... Sauf qu'à cette époque, Granny était encore en vie.

Aussi est-il parti plus furibond qu'à l'arrivée mais bredouille de la moindre information. Tel que je le connais, il aurait été capable d'aller la chercher pour la ramener de force bien que d'après les soupçons de mon amie, c'est lui qui ai dénoncé le père d'Henri pour toucher une récompense.

Neal lui avait caché un passé de bandit qui l'a finalement rattrapé sans qu'il n'ai jamais su pour sa paternité.

\- Lâche-moi, j'ordonne, gardant mon calme tant bien que mal pour ne pas céder à la peur.

\- Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas supplier...

De son regard fou ou du sous-entendu de ses paroles, je ne saurai dire ce qui me glace le plus. J'ai beau n'être à ses yeux, qu'une femme jamais épousée en plus d'être une sorcière, je ne suis toutefois plus une enfant apeurée, ni une pucelle effarouchée. Je sais reconnaître l'éclat de lubricité malsaine qui fait briller les pupilles des salauds dans son genre parce qu'au final, ils sont tous les mêmes.

Ils me vendraient pour un quignon de pain mais me renverseraient sans mal pour rien.

Alors, sans réfléchir plus encore, j'envoie violemment claquer ma main sur sa joue mal rasée, y mettant toute la force dont je suis capable de faire preuve.

Surpris par ma réaction, Miller en recule de quelques pas, me lâchant dans le même temps et portant une main à sa bouche. Peut-être lui ai-je fendu la lèvre mais je ne m'appesantis pas davantage et tourne les talons pour m'enfuir, rejoignant la sécurité de la chaumière de Granny sous ses imprécations venimeuses hurlées dans mon dos.

J'arrive à ma modeste demeure à peine quelques minutes plus tard, essoufflée d'avoir tant couru et le cœur au bord des lèvres de ce qui aurait pu arriver.

\- Je les hais tous, je marmonne rageusement entre deux goulées d'air inspirées, alors que je me laisse tomber contre le battant de la porte que je viens de fermer. Qu'ils aillent au Diable.

Parce qu'aussi pourri soit-il, le bûcheron a raison sur un point: depuis la mort de ma grand-mère, je suis plus seule que jamais.

Refoulant mes larmes, je me relève souplement et après avoir tiré le verrou d'un geste brusque, vais directement près du feu auquel je rajoute une bûche avant de m'allonger habillée sur le lit qui me paraît soudainement grand sans les présences réconfortantes de Ruby et Granny à mes côtés. De longues heures plus tard, la chaleur bienfaitrice du foyer parvient enfin à calmer mes nerfs et mes angoisses, la nervosité laissant place à une fatigue somnolente qui clôt mes paupières lourdes sur un sommeil agité.

A l'aube de la journée du lendemain, dûment prête avec mes souliers neufs aux pieds et couverte de la cape de Ruby, avec pour seul bagage, un sac de toile dans lequel j'ai mis le peu d'affaires en ma possession - à savoir vêtements, onguents et plantes, aiguilles de couture, bobines de fils et une petite bourse de pièces d'argent - je referme la porte du seul foyer que j'ai toujours connu, les yeux secs et les idées claires.

J'aurais bien amené un panier de provisions mais ma sœur m'a fait promettre de ne rien en faire, tenant elle-même à me préparer quelque chose pour la route.

Toute à mes pensées alors que j'ai encore la main sur la poignée de la porte, je sursaute quand j'entend le bruit de plusieurs galops se rapprocher dans mon dos, une terreur glacée me traversant soudainement de part en part quand je me retourne pour apercevoir cinq cavaliers habillés de noir s'en venir rapidement à ma rencontre, plus particulièrement celui que je reconnais sans mal parmi eux.

A savoir, Keith, Shérif de Nottingham.

Un sourire carnassier aux lèvres tandis que ses hommes pointent chacun un carreau d'arbalète sur mon cœur après qu'ils se soient stoppés à distance respectable, ce dernier descend de monture pour se placer à ma hauteur, une paire de fer semblant s'être matérialisée dans ses mains.

\- Je n'ai rien fait, je lui affirme, reculant malgré moi contre la porte.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'affirmait Blaine Miller, me contredit Keith, son sourire s'élargissant tandis qu'il m'accule contre le battant, plaçant une de ses mains à côté de mon visage. Il est venu nous trouver pour nous conter ta nature et a voulu monnayer une récompense. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'a eut qu'une lame. Et tout aussi malheureusement pour toi, toutes les preuves t'incriminent: il t'a vendu comme sorcière alors tu t'es débarrassée de lui.

\- Non! Je conteste vivement, la colère se disputant à la peur. Vous savez pertinemment que c'est faux!

Aussi vif qu'un serpent, le shérif attrape mon visage en coupe de sa main libre, s'approchant ensuite de moi pour murmurer à mon oreille:

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance Regina. Disons que les affaires ne vont pas fort pour moi, alors l'arrestation d'une sorcière et d'une meurtrière... Je te laisse imaginer!

Je revois le bûcheron me chercher querelle encore la veille, son sourire mauvais alors qu'il a cru pouvoir disposer de moi à sa guise avant que Keith ne vienne m'arrêter, sans savoir qu'il courrait tout autant à la mort que moi, trahi par l'homme de loi qui n'a jamais servi que ses propres intérêts.

Tout en sachant que ma parole n'aura aucun poids face à la sienne.

\- Vous êtes méprisable! Je lui crache au visage tout en me dégageant de sa poigne. Je ne vous ai jamais causé aucun tort!

\- Je te l'ai dit, me rappelle l'homme en crochetant mes poignets ensemble. Ça n'a aucune importance.

Pour un peu, je lui aurai presque sauté à la gorge, mais il ne m'en laisse pas le temps, attrapant mon bras droit pour me tirer sans ménagements jusqu'à son cheval.

\- Je peux marcher! Je lui lance avec hargne, le cœur battant si fort qu'il m'en fait mal.

\- Et me priver du plaisir de ta compagnie? Réplique Keith sans me lâcher pour autant. Maintenant monte avant que je ne décide d'arrêter quelqu'un d'autre.

La menace porte ses fruits dans la seconde, m'obligeant à un calme docile qui me donne envie de vomir alors qu'il me retourne en me prenant par les épaules avant d'empoigner mes hanches pour m'aider à lui obéir, non sans laisser courir ses mains sur moi au passage.

Il n'a pas songé à me retirer mon sac ou bien s'en moque, aussi je le ramène contre ma poitrine malgré les fers, étant toutefois sûre de ne pas tomber puisque après avoir grimper à ma suite, il referme ses bras forts autour de moi pour se saisir des rênes.

\- Comme ça, je suis sûr de ne pas te perdre, souffle-t-il à mon oreille, faisant ensuite avancer le cheval d'un geste sûr.

Coincée contre lui, je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de me tenir tranquille alors qu'ils repartent au village qui s'éveille juste, les quelques personnes présentes hors de chez elles ne manquant pas de me dévisager, sans surprise toutefois.

Puis je sens les poils de ma nuque se hérisser quand je croise le regard glacial de Gilles Gordon, meunier du village et mon grand-père maternel officieux, ce dernier se tenant parmi eux.

Oh non, Seigneur non.

Depuis que je suis en âge de comprendre, Granny m'a conté l'histoire de ma naissance sanglante. Gordon avait eu des projets de grandeur pour sa fille Cora, alors jeune et belle avant que je ne vienne la priver de son dernier souffle et anéantir l'avenir de la famille, surtout que jamais personne n'a su le nom de l'homme qui l'avait engrossée.

Aurais-je été un garçon, peut-être m'aurait-il laissé une chance de survivre, mais _une_ bâtarde dont la mère est morte en couches? Aucune chance.

Du reste, seuls la protection et le savoir de ma tutrice l'ont empêché de me claquer la porte au nez quand je venais acheter sa farine les jours de marché.

Si Gordon est présent, nul doute qu'il a déjà fait passer le mot et par extension, Ruby et David seront avertis. Les connaissant, une esclandre va éclater et je refuse de les voir mourir par ma faute.

Une rage sourde prend alors naissance aux creux de mes entrailles, prenant définitivement le pas sur la peur. Keith n'est qu'un monstre, un chat qui se plaît à torturer la souris que je suis pour le seul plaisir de se savoir capable de le faire, préférant sans nul doute asseoir sa domination en m'humiliant publiquement pour me faire comprendre qu'il est seul maître du jeu.

Et tout ces gens qui apparaissent peu à peu à mesure que la rumeur enfle, qui me connaissent depuis que je suis née et m'ont vu grandir tout autant qu'ils m'ont écrasée de leur haine et de leur mépris ne sont que trop satisfaits que la sorcière que je suis soit enfin reconnue comme telle.

Il prend son temps pour quitter Gelding, nous menant au pas dans les rues sales alors que la brûlure des regards des autres villageois toujours plus nombreux me fusillent et me transpercent.

\- REGINA! Hurle alors la voix vibrante de terreur de Ruby dans mon dos à la minute où nous empruntons le chemin qui mène à Nottingham.

Me mordant la lèvre alors que mon cœur éclate dans ma poitrine, je ne puis cependant pas me retourner vers elle qui, à mon grand soulagement, ne nous rejoins toutefois pas, certainement retenue par des bras secourables.

\- Vous n'avez aucun honneur, j'affirme de suite à l'homme qui me tient toujours contre lui, serrant tant les poings que mes jointures en blanchissent.

\- Je peux toujours faire demi-tour, me menace-t-il, se collant un peu plus à moi.

\- Je peux toujours vous faire tomber et partir avec votre monture, je réplique, consciente de jouer avec le feu.

\- Tu ne ferais pas cent mètres sans être rattrapée avec tes fers et ton bagage encombrant! Se gausse aussitôt l'homme, sûr de son fait.

Cette fois, je garde le silence mais n'en pense pas moins.

Nul doute qu'il a raison, mes mouvements sont franchement mal aisés et en pareille entourloupe, la rapidité et la précision sont primordiales. Quant à son énième menace sous-entendue, je ne doute pas non plus qu'il enverra ses hommes s'en prendre à Ruby.

Mes yeux commencent à s'embuer tandis qu'il lance maintenant son cheval au trot mais je les ferme vivement, refoulant bien vite mes larmes.

Il est absolument hors de question que je pleure devant cet être infâme.

Aussi je me mord cette fois l'intérieur de la joue, bloquant mes souvenirs sur les derniers événements. Cette route, je devais la prendre avec David, après avoir correctement fait mes adieux aux gens que j'aime.

Pas comme une prisonnière qui n'arrivera peut-être pas en un seul morceau à destination.

Parce que la manière dont Keith me tient contre lui ne laisse planer aucun doute sur ses intentions concernant ma personne.

Ça n'a rien à voir avec la tendresse possessive d'un amant. Il ne me considère que comme une paire de cuisses chaudes tout juste bonne à trousser. Reste à savoir quand il compte me soumettre à son désir et si il va partager avec ses hommes.

A cette pensée, une nouvelle vague de colère à l'état brut reprend possession de mon être. Je n'ai pas échappé aux griffes de Miller pour tomber dans les siennes, d'autant plus un homme sensé faire respecter la loi.

Or je ne suis pas une sorcière, je ne mérite nullement le sort qui m'attend, celui que Ruby doit être en train de s'imaginer à l'heure qu'il est.

Serrant les poings à m'en faire mal, je réalise soudainement que la chaîne maintenant mes fers ensemble est assez grande pour je puisse y glisser ma main et la garder entre mes doigts repliés sans que ça ne gêne trop mes mouvements.

En gardant les mains soudées, j'ai peut-être une ouverture.

Mon sac est toujours là mais il va bien falloir qu'il me l'enlève pour avoir pleinement liberté sur moi. Quoique au pire, je peux courir avec, le temps de m'éloigner suffisamment avant de l'enlever.

Nous continuons toujours sur le même rythme, ce dernier point me confortant dans mon idée première.

Il ne lui tarde pas d'arriver.


	4. Chapter 4

La première chose que je sens alors que je sors d'un brouillard épais dans lequel je ne me rappelle pas avoir été plongée, est le goût terreux du sang dans ma bouche.

La deuxième est un engourdissement trompeur dont tout mon corps me semble atteint alors que je me trouve toujours calée contre un torse viril, sentant entre mes cuisses les muscles du cheval qui file à belle allure à travers bois.

J'ai les yeux toujours clos et j'avoue avoir du mal à les rouvrir, tout comme remettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées embrumées.

Un bras glissé autour de ma taille se resserre soudainement tandis que la vitesse de l'animal augmente encore, envoyant de ce fait une décharge de douleur qui me transperce de part en part et m'arrache un cri étranglé.

Tout redevient noir la seconde suivante.

* * *

Quand je reviens de nouveau à moi, la douceur de plusieurs gouttelettes d'eau versées sur mes lèvres m'incite à les entrouvrir davantage pour pouvoir boire ce précieux liquide.

Avalant quelques gorgées, je papillonne ensuite des paupières tandis que j'ouvre peu à peu les yeux pour me rendre compte qu'il fait déjà nuit.

\- Regina?

Ce timbre de voix qui m'appelle ne m'est pas inconnu bien que je ne l'ai pas entendu depuis un long moment déjà, et malgré mon esprit embrouillé, je n'ai aucun mal à mettre un nom dessus:

\- Robin...

Ma vision se réajuste sur mon sauveur, un feu de camp crépitant derrière lui, son beau visage aux traits charmeurs peint en un masque d'inquiétude.

Notre première rencontre date du moment où il a choisi de devenir le voleur qu'il est aujourd'hui, celui obéissant à un code d'honneur et de droiture, dérobant ainsi à ceux qui en ont trop pour le redonner à ceux qui n'en ont pas assez.

Gelding a été le premier village a être touché par cette générosité qui a fait sa popularité et Granny la première à leur faire profiter de son savoir, profitant de se rendre en forêt pour les retrouver en cas de besoin et toujours sous couverture d'une grande discrétion dictée par la prudence.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

Je cherche à me relever quand je regrette aussitôt mon geste, un éclair de souffrance éclatant en réponse juste sous mon sein gauche. Sonnée, je reste donc allongée dans les replis de ma cape, refermant les yeux en attendant que la douleur passe.

C'est à ce moment là que je me rend compte que sous ce qu'il me semble être au premier abord une couverture du même ton que la forêt, les lacets de mon corset sont défaits, ce dernier ouvert sur ma chemise.

\- Nottigham t'avait fait prisonnière, m'apprend alors Robin, d'une voix basse. Regina, est-ce qu'il...

\- Non, je le coupe aussitôt. Non, vous êtes arrivés à temps.

Je revois maintenant Keith sortir du chemin pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt après avoir ordonner à ses hommes de nous attendre. Midi avait déjà bien sonné et je me rappelle également l'avoir soupçonné d'avoir tant attendu pour être sûr que la fatigue et la faim m'est suffisamment affaiblie pour m'empêcher de me débattre.

Il faut une bonne journée de cheval de Gelding à Nottingham et si ces fils de chiennes avaient bien prit avec eux de quoi ripailler, ils se sont cependant garder de ne serait-ce que me donner un morceau de pain.

Doucement, je glisse mes mains sous le tissu vert qui me couvre, laissant mes doigts soulever ma chemise pour tâter ma peau que je devine meurtrie.

J'appuie doucement, lâchant un juron malgré moi.

\- Je suis désolé, souffle alors l'archer. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vérifier s'il ne t'avait pas blessée avant de te prendre en selle avec moi.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, je lui assure, certaine d'avoir au moins une côte de fêlée. Tu m'as évité bien pire.

Keith avait prévu son coup, c'est certain. Mais il n'a pas pensé au fait que je puisse avoir l'idée d'utiliser mes fers contre lui, ni qu'avec l'énergie du désespoir, je sois encore malgré tout en mesure de me défendre.

Alors même quand il m'a jetée à bas de son cheval où je me suis mordue la langue en tombant à terre, j'ai attendu qu'il se penche vers moi pour lui asséner un coup avec la chaîne des menottes que je tenais toujours contre moi.

Ça l'a certes étourdi mais pas suffisamment pour me permettre de fuir une fois sur mes pieds, d'autant plus que la chute qu'il m'a infligée ne m'a pas épargnée non plus.

Gênée par mon sac qui, bien que non conséquent, ne m'a pas facilité les choses, je suis retombée quand il a agrippé ma cape pour me tirer en arrière avant d'expédier un méchant coup de pied rageur sur mon flanc gauche.

Si ma côté n'a pas été brisée sous la puissance de sa botte vengeresse, je suis certaine que c'est dû au fait que j'ai pu juste me recroqueviller dans un réflexe instinctif de protection. Du reste, la douleur engendrée m'a fait basculer dans l'inconscience, juste une seconde après avoir entendu le sifflement d'une flèche se ficher dans son épaule, lui arrachant un hurlement tout en l'empêchant de continuer ce qu'il avait en tête.

Le grondement sourd de mon estomac vide depuis la veille m'arrache une grimace alors que je tente de me redresser quand même.

Lentement, Robin passe une main derrière mon dos, l'autre saisissant doucement mon bras droit pour m'aider. J'ai mal mais je ne dois pas laisser la douleur prendre le pli sur moi.

D'autant plus qu'il me faut regarder de plus près les dégâts.

Puis je frissonne soudainement dans l'air de la nuit sous le tissu léger de ma chemise alors que sa cape que je prenais pour une couverture et dont il n'a pas hésité à retirer de ses épaules pour me couvrir, vient de glisser sur mes genoux.

\- Tu avais du mal à respirer, s'excuse-t-il quand mon regard se baisse instinctivement sur mon corset délacé tandis que je ramène le vêtement contre moi.

Un instant, mes joues habituellement blanches se colorent d'une touche de rouge à imaginer ses mains sur moi. Je ne devrai pas avoir pareilles pensées, surtout pas après avoir failli être forcée de la manière la plus abjecte au monde.

Sauf que, sans jamais avoir été en mesure de me l'expliquer, la présence de Robin a toujours eu un effet magnétisant sur moi, m'apaisant et me troublant tout à la fois. De l'éclat indéfinissable de ses yeux bleus à sa carrure solide et musclée qui donne à penser qu'entre ses bras, nul malheur ne peut arriver, j'ai toujours senti du plus profond de mon âme que je n'aurai jamais rien à craindre de lui.

Quand je me suis réveillée la première fois contre lui, même l'esprit embrouillé, j'ai reconnu instinctivement son odeur de pin et de savon et la force respectueuse de son contact.

Où Keith m'aurait souillée, Robin m'aurait soignée.

\- Tu as bien fait.

Je le pense sincèrement alors que je plonge mon regard dans le sien, déglutissant lentement tandis que je prend soudainement conscience de la promiscuité de nos deux corps, ses bras toujours autour de moi dans un simulacre d'étreinte.

\- Je... , je finis par souffler, rompant le charme. Merci.

\- De rien.

Puis se levant par la suite pour aller à son cheval où mon sac et une sacoche sont accrochés de part et d'autre de la selle:

\- J'ai récupéré de quoi manger.

\- Et tes compagnons? Je lui demande soudain, me souvenant bêtement qu'il n'a pas été seul pour me venir en aide.

\- Nous nous sommes séparés, m'explique le voleur en sortant un pain rond, du fromage et du lard d'un torchon qu'il revient me donner, son avant-bras droit nu laissant entrevoir le tatouage représentant un blason orné d'un lion dressé sur ses pattes arrières que je lui ai déjà vu. Nous avions tout juste fait main basse sur un chargement d'or en partance de Nottigham quand nous avons entendu tes cris.

\- Je ne me rappelle pas avoir crier...

Mais de la terreur brute et animale de savoir que j'allais y passer, ça oui, je m'en rappelle.

\- Nous avons trouver refuge dans une vieille ferme abandonnée à plusieurs lieues d'ici, continue Robin en s'asseyant ensuite près de moi. Ils doivent certainement y être.

\- Merci, je répète avant de commencer à manger, appréciant l'acte plus que je ne l'aurai cru.

\- C'est normal, m'assure-t-il, sa voix grondant ensuite d'une rage contenue alors qu'il crache presque pour lui-même: Aucune femme ne devrait avoir à subir pareil outrage. Nottingham n'est qu'un porc sans honneur.

Me restaurant en silence, je repense aux paroles du dénommé qui ont justifié m'a mise aux fers.

\- _Disons que les affaires ne vont pas fort pour moi, alors l'arrestation d'une sorcière et d'une meurtrière... Je te laisse imaginer!_

Depuis maintenant des années que Robin de Bois et ses Joyeux Compagnons appliquent à la lettre le code qu'ils se sont instauré, en tant que Shérif, Keith en a fait logiquement les frais.

Blaine Miller était une ordure que personne ne regrettera. Il m'a vendu par vengeance et cupidité mais a été lui-même trahi par l'homme de loi afin que ce dernier puisse retrouver grâce auprès de plus Hautes Instances.

Par contre, pourquoi ce jour-là et pas un autre, je ne le saurai jamais.

\- Peu d'hommes auraient réagi comme toi, je réplique entre deux bouchées. Surtout que tu as prit énormément de risques à cause de moi.

A vue de nez, la nuit me semble bien avancée, preuve que je suis restée inconsciente plusieurs heures. Certainement le contre-coup des derniers événements.

\- Hey, conteste vivement Robin en accrochant mon regard. Je suis certes un voleur, mais quel genre d'homme digne de ce nom pourrais-je être si je n'avais rien fait? D'autant plus que je n'étais pas tout seul à ce moment là.

Avalant un dernier morceau de fromage, j'hoche doucement la tête avant de m'enquérir:

\- Et maintenant?

\- Maintenant que tout danger est écarté et si tu le souhaite, tu peux rejoindre notre foyer, me propose-t-il. Ce n'est pas luxueux mais tu y seras en sécurité.

\- Oui, j'acquiesce dans un murmure. Oui, merci.

Ai-je le choix?

Je ne peux décemment pas retourner à Gelding, ni me rendre ailleurs. Que ce pourri de Shérif ou ses hommes aient survécus ou pas, je ne doute pas que ma tête sera tout de même mise à prix avant la fin du mois.

Je sais me débrouiller en forêt mais mon expérience précédente a prouvé que je ne suis pas à même de me défendre seule face à un adversaire.

Alors plusieurs...

Quand je termine de manger, j'accepte de nouveau avec plaisir la gourde d'eau qu'il me tend, manquant même de m'étouffer tant j'avale avidement son contenu.

Puis je lui demande de m'apporter mon sac, fouillant dedans pour trouver de quoi appliquer sur ma blessure. Comprenant mes intentions, Robin a la décence de tourner le dos, retournant à son cheval dont il flatte gentiment l'encolure.

Il s'alerte cependant à mon juron coloré qui suit dans la minute:

\- Regina? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- Rien, je le rassure, passant de la pommade sur un bleu aussi gros que ma main. Enfin, si. C'est juste que c'est un miracle qu'il ne m'ait rien cassé.

Cette fois, c'est à Robin de jurer comme un charretier.


	5. Chapter 5

_Pour les Joyeux Compagnons, j'ai repris les noms de la liste dénichée sur Wiki. Pour le reste, c'est toujours ma propre tambouille :)_

* * *

Le soleil n'est pas tout à fait à son zénith quand j'aperçois au loin la toiture de la ferme dont Robin m'a parlé. Il est vrai qu'elle est assez isolée des habitations, leur procurant ainsi un abri sécurisant, surtout pour passer les hivers de nos régions.

Quand ils l'ont découverte alors qu'ils cherchaient un toit pour Roland qui allait bientôt naître, la chance et le hasard les ont grandement aidés, d'autant plus que par souci de sécurité, ils se sont davantage enfoncés au plus profond de la forêt de Sherwood.

Assise en selle devant lui et pour trouver une position qui loin d'être parfaite est tout du moins supportable, il m'a laissé me glisser contre son torse et poser ma tête sur son épaule.

\- Je suis désolé pour ta grand-mère, finit-il par souffler, un long moment après que je me sois tu après lui avoir relaté les dernières vingt quatre heures.

Etant au courant de ma mauvaise réputation et des rumeurs en résultant, ça ne lui a parut étrange de me sauver des griffes de Keith, mais à mesure que les mots se sont échoués hors de mes lèvres, je l'ai senti se tendre de plus en plus.

Je sais également qu'il portait Granny dans son cœur et inversement, tous deux œuvrant pour une cause juste dictée par l'amour des leurs et l'honneur d'aider son prochain.

\- Merci.

Autant j'aurai aimé qu'elle soit encore là, autant elle ne m'as vu être traînée dans la boue.

Les yeux perdus au loin, j'appelle ensuite dans un murmure alors que parler du souvenir de Granny en amène un autre:

\- Robin?

\- Oui?

\- J'aurai dû te le dire depuis longtemps mais... Je suis aussi désolée pour Marianne.

Je l'ai rencontrée en même temps que son mari aux premiers jours de leur vie de hors-la-lois il y de cela plusieurs années. Douce, belle et courageuse, elle est morte en couches en lui donnant un fils.

Malade durant le dernier mois de sa grossesse, Robin a prit le risque de la faire venir jusqu'à Gelding, profitant du retrait de la chaumière de Granny pour lui demander de l'aide.

Mais comme elle nous disait et répétait à Ruby et moi, elle n'était pas tout puissante.

Elle n'a pu sauver que Roland.

Je n'ai jamais oublié la chaleur de son petit corps contre le mien, sa peau rouge et fripée alors qu'il pleurait dans mes bras, à peine né et déjà orphelin de mère. J'ai voulu faire un pas vers Robin pour le lui tendre mais un regard de ma grand-mère m'en a empêché.

Penché sur le corps sans vie de sa bien-aimée, sa main encore chaude dans les siennes, il pleurait doucement, isolé dans sa douleur.

J'ai respecté sa peine et n'ai plus jamais prononcé son prénom, même en pensée.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

\- Merci, murmure-t-il à son tour sans toutefois ajouter autre chose.

Aussi, je pose simplement ma main droite sur le dos de la sienne, superposant nos doigts pour les entrelacer.

Le silence nous enveloppe de nouveau tandis que les pas réguliers de son cheval nous mènent finalement jusqu'au seuil de ce qui sera désormais mon foyer.

De près comme de loin, il est semblable à tous les autres, de l'écurie au jardin potager, en passant par les deux chaumières de grandes tailles se faisant face et le muret de pierre qui entoure la propriété.

Alors que nous arrivons, ses compagnons viennent à notre rencontre, ayant déjà aperçu et reconnu notre présence.

Aux nombre de six, d'âges et de carrures différentes, je reconnais sans mal leurs visages si ce n'est deux d'entre eux, d'ailleurs bien plus jeunes que moi.

Sans oublier le petit Roland qui fait mine de se cacher derrière la jambe massive du lieutenant de son père, à savoir Petit Jean, se tenant aux côtés d'Allan A'Dayle, brun aux yeux noirs rieurs et poète à ses heures.

Puis vient le robuste Frère Tuck, l'aîné de la bande et Will Scarlet, fin et musclé, le crâne en partie rasé qui s'avance vers nous, me souriant tandis qu'il tend ses mains pour m'aider à descendre:

\- Ravi de te revoir.

\- Moi aussi, je lui assure en me penchant suffisamment pour que ses paumes puissent se glisser sous mes aisselles. Bien que j'aurai largement préféré que se soit dans d'autres circonstances.

Se doutant que je puisse être blessée, d'autant plus que je n'ai pas relacé mon corset au point de le fermer, le voleur prend soin d'y aller lentement alors que je me laisse glisser contre lui, passant ma jambe par-dessus l'encolure du cheval pour pouvoir retomber sur mes deux pieds.

\- Ça va aller? S'enquiert-il ensuite tandis que je le remercie.

\- Oui, quelques jours de repos et il n'y paraîtra plus!

Bien qu'aucun d'entre eux ne soient dupes, ils n'en montrent cependant rien, venant à ma rencontre pour me saluer d'un sourire ou d'une brève étreinte, aucun d'entre eux n'ayant oublier Granny et nos soins.

Quant aux deux benjamins de la bande, Robin me les présentent tour à tour alors que descendu de cheval et Roland maintenant dans les bras - le garçonnet venant juste de s'y jeter - il se place à mes côtés.

Il y a Much, le fils d'un meunier, roux aux yeux vert, grand et dégingandé, la vingtaine tout juste et Arthur, plus jeune d'un an, les cheveux blonds coupés au niveau des épaules, un peu plus petit que son compagnon mais semblant tout aussi fort, si ce n'est cette étrange douceur dans ses yeux bleus qui contraste fortement.

J'apprend également de sa bouche qu'il est orphelin depuis tout jeune et n'a jamais rien connu d'autre que le vol pour survivre tandis qu'il me tend son bras pour me proposer d'installer mes affaires et manger un morceau avant de me faire visiter les lieux.

\- Oui merci Arthur, je lui souris, me rappelant stupidement que mon dernier repas remonte à hier soir.

Alors que chacun s'en retourne ensuite vaquer à ses précédentes occupations, mon cadet détachant mon sac d'autorité de la selle du cheval de Robin, je vois du coin de l'œil Roland murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de ce dernier qui acquiesce à ses mots d'un hochement de tête.

Semblant réfléchir, le petit garçon cherche à descendre à terre avant de venir saisir ma main de sa menotte, me demandant dans le même temps:

\- Je peux vous accompagner?

Dans ce visage d'ange, encadré de boucles brunes, je revois la douceur des traits de Marianne bien qu'en grandissant, il y a de fortes chances qu'il ne ressemble plus à son père.

Bien qu'il soit trop jeune pour se souvenir de moi, je suppose sans trop de mal que Robin a dû lui parler du rôle que j'ai joué dans sa naissance et les premières semaines de sa vie.

Ayant accouché de Tim deux mois avant Marianne, Ruby avait encore du lait à offrir à un autre bébé, aussi a-t-elle été sa nourrice le temps pour le voleur d'arranger sa vie et celle de ses compagnons autour du nouveau membre après avoir mis sa défunte épouse en terre.

Pour du reste, c'est moi qui lui ai chanté ses premières berceuses, qui ai changé ses langes, donné ses bains et cousu ses premiers habits, Granny ayant fait part du problème à Ruth et David pour trouver une solution.

Si les hors-la-loi étaient déjà recherchés à cette époque, beaucoup étaient prêts à les aider pour leurs services rendus, mais la promesse d'une lourde récompense ou la menace de terribles représailles pouvant faire tourner le vent du mauvais côté, nul autre qu'eux n'ont été mit au courant.

Et pour ne pas attirer l'attention plus que nécessaire, Roland est resté vivre à notre logis, Ruby prenant l'excuse de me rendre visite pour le nourrir.

Un mois tout juste après être né, le nourrisson est tout de même reparti de nuit avec son père et sa bande, ainsi qu'un paquet de nouveaux habits, des provisions, des conseils et deux couples de brebis offert par le berger pour son sevrage.

\- Bien-sûr, j'acquiesce dans un autre sourire avant de prendre le bras du blond, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard au voleur.


	6. Chapter 6

Comme je l'ai dit à Will une semaine plus tôt, j'ai vite repris vite des forces dans les jours qui ont suivis, m'étant acclimatée tant bien que mal à ma nouvelle vie, si ce n'est les cauchemars récurrents qui viennent encore troubler mon sommeil et réduire mes nuits.

Mais je fais avec, n'ayant pas d'autres choix que d'avancer pour ne pas sombrer, tel que je l'ai toujours fait jusqu'à maintenant, trompant donc ma première insomnie dans un travail de couture.

M'étant installée avec ce dernier, ainsi que Robin, Roland, Frère Tuck dans l'une des deux chaumières, pourvue d'un grenier aménagé où le garçonnet dort à mes côtés, et pour oublier la douleur causée par la fêlure de ma côte et les mauvais souvenirs liés m'ayant empêché de dormir plus d'une heure d'affilée, j'ai eu l'idée de confectionner à la lumière d'une chandelle un lapin de chiffon à l'aide une vieille taie d'oreiller.

Je l'ai même agrémenté d'une paire d'yeux en amandes, d'un nez retroussé et de petites moustaches brodés, son petit corps et sa queue rembourrés des restes du tissu pour le rendre aussi rond qu'un vrai.

Puis levée sans mal à l'aube de mon premier jour, je l'ai offert à Roland après nous voir préparé un repas simple mais qui a eu le mérite de me faire pleinement gagner sa confiance.

Si la ferme est assez reculée de toute civilisation, entourée de l'immense Forêt de Sherwood, elle n'en ai pas moins dépourvu de charme, sans parler des arbres fruitiers la bordant, du puits présent dans la cour et de la grande clairière se trouvant à un quart d'heure de marche en amont d'une rivière qui s'écoule non loin, où chacun notre tour, menons tous les matins chevaux et moutons y paître.

A présent, avec l'arrivée appréciable du printemps, je m'emploie à me rendre utile, étendant du linge fraîchement lavé et battu sur la corde tendue que j'ai moi-même nouée entre deux arbres non loin des chaumières.

Pour profiter au maximum du soleil, j'ai choisi le côté le plus au sud.

D'où je suis, j'entend les quelques poules sorties de leur abri, caqueter dans l'enclos attenant à l'écurie et leur servant de poulailler.

Des confidences d'Arthur le jour où il m'a fait visiter les lieux, j'ai appris que loin de piller l'endroit qu'ils ont trouvé abandonné et laissé à la merci de la nature où elle avait reprit ses droits, ils l'ont restauré - d'abord sommairement - avant de s'y installer, mû par un sentiment d'urgence et de nécessité puis par habitude, offrant ainsi un semblant de foyer stable à Roland.

Cette même habitude qui loin de leur faire cependant relâcher leur vigilance, les tout de même incités à mener la vie des fermiers à qui ils viennent en aide.

\- Regina?

Baissant la tête de mon travail, je croise le regard brun de Roland qui venant juste de me rejoindre, me demande timidement:

\- Tu viendras jouer à la rivière avec moi?

Je cesse mes mouvements sous la surprise d'une telle demande tout en admettant que bien qu'un peu fraîche, l'eau était douce sur ma peau et le savon parfumé sous mes doigts.

Petite fille et jusqu'à son mariage avec Peter, j'ai toujours prit mes bains en commun avec Ruby et il n'a pas été rare qu'elle fasse pareil avec ses fils au cœur de leur plus tendre enfance, gagnant du temps et de l'eau sans se déroger aux règles élémentaires de propreté.

Moi-même, cela m'est arrivé les jours d'été ou de lessive où venant l'aider à son logis, je n'ai vu aucun mal à accéder à la requête de mes neveux, préservés de toutes mauvaises pensées par leur jeune âge.

Et si le petit garçon me le propose, c'est qu'il en a lui aussi l'habitude, d'autant plus que tous deux déjà propres, il ne s'agit plus dans ce cas présent que du plaisir d'une baignade à deux.

D'autant plus qu'il n'y aucun risque d'être dérangés.

Exceptés Will et Allan partit chasser et Much étant occupé à tailler de nouvelles flèches la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, le reste du groupe est depuis quatre jours absent, parti jusqu'aux villages et autres hameaux alentours de Nottingham, autant pour respecter leur code que faire le plein de provisions, achetant nourriture et marchandises aux villageois avec l'or dérobé lors de leur dernier brigandage.

Un excellent troc de mon point de vue.

J'ai d'ailleurs essayé de leur donner ma bourse pour ne pas avoir à me sentir redevable envers eux mais ils ont tous été intraitables à ce sujet. Je dépense certes mon argent comme je l'entend mais pas pour payer une dette qui n'a pas lieu d'être.

D'où ma part de corvée effectuée.

Terminant mon travail, j'acquiesce donc avant de tendre une main à l'enfant, laissant cependant mon panier que je récupérerai en revenant. Puis une fois arrivés au bord de l'eau, je l'aide d'abord à se dévêtir avant de délacer le cordon de mon corset pour faire de même, ne touchant cependant pas à ma longue tresse brune.

\- Tu t'es fais mal? S'inquiète soudainement le garçonnet alors que déjà dans l'eau, je me retourne pour lui tendre les bras.

Suivant son regard, je baisse le mien pour le poser sur le bleu sous mon sein gauche qui bien qu'ayant viré au jaune, reste assez conséquent.

\- Ce n'est rien, j'affirme dans un sourire. C'est déjà guéri.

Rassuré, il me rejoint avant de s'accrocher à mon cou tout en lovant sa petite tête dans le creux de ma gorge quand à sa demande, je nous conduis au milieu du lit de la rivière, retrouvant avec plaisir la douceur de sa peau sur la mienne.

Ma côte me rappelle quelques peu à l'ordre mais dans l'eau, Roland ne pèse pas bien lourd, aussi, je continue.

Du haut de ses quatre ans, il a gardé son odeur de bébé dont je m'enivre tandis que le prévenant avant, je nous plonge entièrement dans l'eau fraîche, refaisant surface l'instant d'après. Ses cheveux dégoulinants sur ses yeux bruns, Roland éclate de rire et sans me lâcher, redemande à l'instar de tous les enfants:

\- Encore!

Assurant ma prise sur son petit corps, je m'exécute plusieurs fois d'affilée à la même injonction rieuse, retrouvant le temps de notre jeu infantile un fragment de paix qui me donne l'impression de retrouver un second souffle.

Plusieurs autres plongeons plus tard, nous sortons finalement de l'eau, tandis que je nous couvre de la cape rouge de Ruby qui ne me lâche plus après avoir essoré nos cheveux mouillés entre mes doigts humides, Roland en profitant pour fondre une nouvelle fois dans mes bras, quémandant instinctivement une tendresse maternelle que je lui donne sans arrière pensées.

Bien à l'abri dans les replis du vêtement, il soupire de contentement, calme et apaisé contre moi jusqu'à ce que je sente son petit corps se relâcher alors qu'il baille ensuite dans mon cou. Amusée, je caresse du bout des doigts sa joue ronde et veloutée, soufflant doucement avant qu'il ne finisse par s'endormir:

\- Il est temps de se rhabiller et de rentrer Bonhomme. Tu seras mieux dans ton lit pour faire la sieste.

Et je dois encore préparer le repas pour le soir qui vient toujours à tomber trop tôt, à plus forte raison quand je prend du temps pour moi dans une journée bien remplie. Hochant silencieusement son minois, le petit garçon m'obéit sans mal, reprenant ma main quand nous repartons en sens inverse une fois tous deux décemment vêtus.

\- Mon panier, je me rappelle alors que nous passons devant le linge qui sèche tranquillement.

Sans crier gare, Roland lâche soudainement mes doigts pour courir au devant du groupe des Joyeux Compagnons qu'il a aperçu avant moi, sa fatigue momentanément oubliée.

\- Papa!

Descendant de cheval pour réceptionner son fils dans ses bras, Robin le soulève dans les airs à sa plus grande joie avant de le garder contre lui, l'enfant lui racontant alors sa journée dans les moindres détails tandis que mon panier en main, je viens moi-même à leur rencontre pour les aider.

Et je dis bien _tous_ les détails.

\- Tu as été sage avec Regina?

\- Oui papa! Même qu'on a joué tous les deux dans l'eau!

Pour le coup, je reste un instant sans voix, une touche de rose colorant mes joues alors qu'un silence lourd de sens vient de tomber sur nos épaules comme une chape de plombs.

Jusqu'à ce que Petit Jean se frappe la cuisse d'un geste dépité, jurant dans sa barbe:

\- Et merde! Toujours les mêmes qui ont de la chance!

Et avant que je ne sache si je dois m'offusquer ou rire de sa remarque, Robin lui, n'hésite pas à éclater d'un rire franc, ébouriffant les cheveux bruns et encore humides de Roland bien qu'il s'adresse à lui:

\- Que veux-tu mon vieux? C'est le privilège de la jeunesse!

Son ton amusé mais dénudé de toutes traces de lubricité, aussi nuancées soit-elles me permet cependant de reprendre mon aplomb tandis que son fils fait mine de vouloir descendre pour venir se jeter contre mes jambes.

\- Ça veut dire qu'il y a que moi qui ai droit de prendre des bains avec toi?

Du coin de l'œil, je remarque sans mal que la tension s'est estompée, faisant place à une ambiance propre aux boutades non méchantes, bien que les joues d'Arthur et de Frère Tuck gardent elles aussi une pointe rosée.

Aussi je m'accroupis pour être à sa hauteur, posant un baiser sur sa joue:

\- Oui Bonhomme.

Puis ajoutant d'un air complice pour définitivement faire passer le malaise:

\- Comme quoi, ça sert d'être encore petit.

Souriant de toutes ses dents, l'enfant opine du chef tandis que je me relève, toujours dans l'optique de les aider à décharger.

Ce n'est que plus tard, alors que je prépare des tourtes à la viande et aux légumes près de la cheminée que Robin me rejoint avec un air étrange que je ne lui ai pas vu tout à l'heure.

\- Qu'il y a-t-il? Je m'enquiert, commençant à m'inquiéter.

\- La nuit dernière, j'ai fais une boucle par Gelding pour rassurer David et Ruby de ton sort, m'apprend-t-il en sortant quelque chose de la poche de son pantalon. Je n'ai pas pu les voir longtemps mais ils sont soulagés de te savoir en vie autant qu'en sécurité.

Ouvrant ensuite la main, paume ouverte entre nous, il me tend une bague en argent sertie d'une perle de rubis qui scintille doucement à la lueur du feu.

\- Et en plus de te dire combien elle t'aime, Ruby m'a demandé de te la donner.

Elle appartenait à Granny.

Conservée à l'abri d'un coffret de bois et sans aucun doute le seul héritage que ma sœur a vraisemblablement pu sauver.

Tandis que mes yeux s'embuent malgré moi, je délaisse mes légumes que je découpais, m'essuyant les mains sur mon tablier avant de saisir délicatement le bijou entre mes doigts. Puis je plonge contre son torse, entourant de mes bras son cou orné de son foulard vert qui ne le quitte jamais, soufflant doucement, plus émue que je ne le voudrais:

\- Merci Robin. Merci beaucoup. Tu as prit des risques énormes pour moi, pour nous... Merci.

\- Hey, me reprend-t-il avec douceur et bien que surprit par mon élan tactile, me rend néanmoins mon étreinte. Je n'ai jamais oublié ce que vous avez fait pour moi à une époque où j'en avais le plus besoin.

Comprenant sans mal, j'hoche la tête, la bague serrée dans mon poing fermé.

\- Mais..., continue cependant le voleur, son ton ne laissant rien présager de bon.

\- Quoi? Je demande, me détachant pour croiser son regard si bleu.

\- Il y a autre chose, me prévient Robin, m'incitant sans brusquerie à m'asseoir sur l'un des deux bancs entourant l'âtre de la cheminée et faisant de même avec l'autre.

Il marque une courte pause avant de passer une main dans le revers intérieur de sa veste du même ton que son foulard, ressortant une feuille de papier pliée en quatre.

\- David l'a trouvée clouée à un arbre quand il était parti couper du bois en forêt.

Le papier qu'il me donne est d'un grain grossier, épais et semblant pourtant récent. Glissant la bague de Granny dans la poche de mon tablier pour libérer mes doigts, je le déplie pour regarder ce qu'il contient.

Et sent immédiatement une rage glaciale envahir jusqu'à mon âme.

Je l'ai crains et redouté mais tenir présentement un avis de recherche où un portrait de moi a été dessiné, m'accusant de sorcellerie et de meurtre tout en promettant fortes récompenses pour ma capture - de préférence _vivante_ , m'emplit le cœur de fiel.

\- Il en a parlé à Ruby? J'arrive à articuler, le papier tremblant entre mes doigts crispés.

\- Non. Mais elle ne tardera pas à le savoir.

Je me mord la lèvre, refoulant des larmes que, si j'ai pu retenir jusque là, menacent maintenant de couler.

\- Nous aurions dû vérifier qu'ils soient tous morts, se fustige alors l'archer d'un ton d'excuse qui loin de me réconforter, me trouble davantage.

\- Vous étiez certainement poursuivis Robin, je lui rappelle, relevant la tête et déchirant l'affiche d'un geste rageur. Vous auriez pu vous faire attraper ou tuer rien que pour m'empêcher d'être violée par Keith.

Je bute sur mes derniers mots tandis que je me tourne pour jeter les morceaux au feu. Parce que j'ai conscience de ma vulnérabilité et de ma faiblesse face à cet homme méprisable qui veut ma tête, je refais ensuite face à Robin, le cœur toujours chamboulé mais les idées très claires.

\- Apprend-moi à tirer à l'arc.


	7. Chapter 7

Le tronc du chêne où je dois planter une flèche semble me narguer quand mon trait le manque de loin.

Fermant les yeux un instant, je soupire lourdement pour me forcer à un calme que je suis très loin de ressentir.

Depuis deux semaines jour pour jour où à la même heure, je me suis baignée pour la première fois avec Roland dans cette même rivière qui s'écoule indifféremment en contre bas, son père m'enseigne son art de prédilection.

Et bien que j'ai retenu sans mal les bases, à savoir la respiration, la manière de se tenir ou de placer ses doigts, sans oublier de faire pivoter mon coude vers l'extérieur de façon à m'éviter de nouveaux bleus sous la puissance de la corde qui revient à sa place initiale après la décoche, je ne suis toujours pas en mesure de viser droit.

Se tenant à mes côtés, quoiqu'à distance sécurisante, Robin garde le silence alors qu'il sort une autre flèche de son carquois. Sauf que loin de me la donner comme les précédentes, il se meut pour venir se placer derrière moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Je lui demande tandis qu'il superpose d'autorité son dos et ses bras aux miens.

\- Je change de tactique.

Puis il m'invite à me repositionner, à la différence que cette fois, mes gestes seront guidés par les siens.

\- A trois, m'indique le voleur.

Consciente qu'un faux pas de ma part peut nous causer à tous deux des blessures que nous ne souhaitons ni l'un, ni l'autre, je cherche à me dégager. Mais aussi têtu que moi, il ne l'entend pas de cette oreille, relâchant sa prise sur la corde pour me bloquer contre lui d'une main ferme sur mon ventre.

\- Je te fais confiance, assure-t-il ensuite, lisant en moi comme dans un livre ouvert avant d'ordonner ensuite dans la foulée pour m'empêcher de répliquer: Maintenant, prépare-toi. On y va à trois.

J'inspire doucement, reprenant donc notre position quand il tend de nouveau la corde.

\- Un, commence-t-il à mon oreille. Deux.

Je m'arrête de respirer.

\- _Trois_.

Suivant instinctivement ses mouvements, je relâche la flèche et éloigne mon avant-bras du retour en force de la corde en même temps que Robin alors que cette dernière fend l'air pour se ficher dans l'écorce de ma cible.

\- Maintenant respire, conseille-t-il en me relâchant mais restant tout de même collé à mon dos, déplaçant même ses mains sur mes hanches. Et concentre-toi sur ta colère.

Serrant les doigts sur le bois de son arc, je me tend aussi sûrement que la corde dont il est pourvu tout en crachant presque mes mots:

\- En quoi ça va m'aider à viser juste?

Loin de se démonter par mon ton hargneux, Robin répond comme si c'était une évidence:

\- Parce que c'est de cette manière que tu vas apprendre à la contrôler et t'en servir.

Puis il se rapproche de nouveau, soufflant au creux de mon oreille tandis que je frissonne malgré moi de le sentir de nouveau si proche:

\- Pense à elle, laisse la venir et dompte la.

La laisser venir?

Elle me ronge depuis ma plus tendre enfance et me fait avancer chaque nouveau jour. Il me suffit de songer aux villageois dont j'ai côtoyé l'existence sans jamais avoir demandé à venir au monde.

De revoir en pensées la méfiance et la haine dans leurs regards, d'entendre les moqueries et les insultes à peines déguisées de leurs enfants à l'époque où j'en ai moi-même été une. De sentir l'haleine chargée de vin de Blaine Miller sur mon visage juste avant que ce chien de Shérif ne me fasse porter l'entière responsabilité de son trépas.

Après la mort de Granny et la perte de Ruby, la colère, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste.

A plus forte raison quand il me suffit d'imaginer ma sœur tomber sur l'une de ses affiches, salissant mon nom et le sien par extension.

\- Je leur ai jamais fais aucun tort, je murmure alors à voix haute, me repositionnant après que Robin me remet une flèche que j'encoche. J'ai même appris à soigner leurs maux et leurs douleurs.

Du coin de l'œil, je le vois se reculer pour me laisser toute la place dont j'ai besoin.

\- Je suis une orpheline, je continue, la voix vibrante de rage et de peine mêlées. A cause d'eux je n'ai pas été en mesure de faire mon deuil. De pleurer convenablement celle qui m'a aimée comme sa propre chair.

Je tend la corde, le cœur battant la chamade et me sentant cependant plus forte que jamais alors que j'imagine le visage de Keith devant moi, oubliant le reste.

\- A cause de _lui_ , j'ai été traînée dans la boue comme la dernière des putains.

Je relâche le tout et pivote mon bras pour avoir le plaisir de voir ma flèche se planter en dessous de la première. Hochant la tête d'un air satisfait, l'archer me tend une autre flèche.

\- Recommence.

Ce que je fais.

Jour après jour, semaine après semaine, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ai plus rien à tirer, jusqu'à en avoir mal aux bras, jusqu'à ce que je sois capable d'y arriver sans perdre mon sang-froid.

Jusqu'à ce que je puisse me plaire à croire que j'ai finalement trouver ma place au sein de la bande des Joyeux Compagnons.

Et bien que je sois femme dans un groupe uniquement composé d'hommes, jamais je ne me suis senti plus en sécurité que parmi eux, tant ils m'encourageant et me traitent comme un membre à part entière, tout en appréciant néanmoins la certitude d'un linge propre et recousu et de repas qui, même loin d'égaler ceux des rois, ont plus de goût et de recherche depuis qu'ils sont préparés par mes soins.

Quant à Robin, et ce depuis mes premiers essais dans sa discipline, quelque chose d'autre fait briller ses pupilles quand il les pose sur moi, croyant sans doute que je ne le remarque pas. Une lueur indéfinissable qui me trouble et m'enchante à la fois, me rappelant avec une conscience aiguë à quel point sa seule présence m'a toujours apaisée.

D'autant plus que je n'ai jamais oublié le sentiment de sécurité ressenti dans ses bras quand il m'a conduite entre ces murs.

J'ai conscience de beaucoup lui devoir tout en n'hésitant cependant pas à répliquer vertement quand il se montre trop intransigeant pendant une leçon, la suite se terminant généralement en dispute pour laquelle aucun des deux ne veut céder un pouce de terrain.

C'est ainsi que deux mois finissent par s'écouler, amenant déjà les premières chaleurs de l'été qui succédera au printemps comme chaque année quand il vient m'annoncer qu'ils repartent de nouveau.

La fête du solstice d'été amène toujours beaucoup de monde dans les grandes villes comme celle de Nottingham, les nobles festoyant quand les pauvres travaillent encore plus.

Ce ne serait que justice de rééquilibrer la balance.

Sauf que la peur habituelle qu'il puisse leur arriver quelque malheur que se soit est cette fois bien plus acide que les précédentes.

\- Quand partez-vous? Je lui demande, ce même soir, tous deux assis devant le foyer presque éteint, après être redescendu de l'étage où il a été border Roland pour la nuit.

\- Demain matin.

J'hoche la tête en silence, organisant déjà le déroulement de la journée du lendemain en fonction de leur absence quand sans réfléchir, ou plutôt si justement, prenant pleinement conscience qu'il ne sera pas là demain et pendant les jours à venir, j'attrape sa main dans la mienne avant de poser un baiser sur sa joue comme je le fais souvent avec son enfant.

Si le geste le surprend, il n'en montre rien, se contentant de me sourire tout en serrant mes doigts entre les siens.

\- Soyez prudents.

\- Toujours.


	8. Chapter 8

Les manches retroussées jusqu'à la pliure de mes coudes et tenant un panier d'osier en bandoulière contre ma hanche gauche, j'assure mon équilibre sur l'échelle de bois où je suis perchée, tendant une énième fois la main vers le fruit désiré.

J'ai toujours aimé les pommes.

Surtout celles aussi rouges qu'un collier de rubis.

Ma corbeille commence à peser lourd mais je continue jusqu'à qu'elle soit pleine, pensant déjà aux desserts que je vais pouvoir faire avec pareille cueillette.

\- Regina!

Manquant de tomber tant l'appel de la voix affolée de Roland me prend par surprise, je me dépêche de redescendre du pommier, sautant même les deux derniers barreaux et me délestant de mon chargement.

Juste avant que je ne le vois courir vers moi, les bras tendus et les yeux brillants de larmes contenues.

Soudainement angoissée qu'il ai pu lui être arrivé quelque chose, je réduis moi-même la distance qui nous séparent, le récupérant avec force contre moi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Je m'enquiert aussitôt, le soulevant dans mes bras. Tu es blessé?

\- Non! Me répond-t-il de suite, essoufflé d'avoir couru. C'est papa et Petit Jean! Ils sont revenus et ils saignent beaucoup!

Bien qu'il est déjà arrivé qu'ils soit rentrés d'une mission sans que je ne m'en sois de suite aperçu, ou, également blessés, jamais encore l'enfant n'est toutefois venu me trouver avec cet accent de panique dans la voix.

\- Où sont-ils? Je lui demande alors que je m'efforce de garder mon calme bien que je sois très loin de respirer la sérénité.

\- Dans notre chaumière, m'apprend Roland qui bien qu'essayant de rester courageux, ne peut empêcher ses yeux de déborder de perles salées. Frère Tuck a dit aussi qu'il fallait faire bouillir du linge et aller te chercher.

\- Tu as bien fais mon cœur, j'assure avant de resserrer ma prise sur lui et reprendre ma course.

J'ai déjà conversé avec le prêtre, ce dernier m'ayant même enseigné le nom latin des plantes que j'utilise, échangeant tous deux idées et remèdes de toutes sortes. Même sans les dernières confidences de Roland, je sais qu'il saura gérer au mieux avant que je n'arrive.

Ce que je fais quelques instant plus tard, essoufflée d'avoir galopé comme un lièvre, croisant respectivement Arthur et Will portant chacun savon et seau d'eau rempli, et plusieurs draps.

Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois leurs montures alors attachées prestement près de la porte de l'écurie piaffer nerveusement, augmentant encore mon angoisse au vu des priorités évidentes qu'ils ont dû choisir.

\- Viens Roland, lance alors le blond, lui tendant la main et à moi un regard qui en dit long. Frère Tuck a besoin de nous.

Comprenant sa démarche d'épargner à l'enfant une nouvelle vision des deux blessés, je lui laisse donc le petit garçon et tandis qu'ils pénètrent dans le logis d'en face, je m'en retourne avec Will dans l'autre, n'ayant pas manqué le bleu sous son œil droit.

\- Robin et Petit Jean sont les plus touchés, m'indique-t-il, comprenant mon regard tandis que la minute suivante, nous pénétrons ensemble dans l'unique pièce où nous prenons tous nos repas.

Justement, le deuxième nommé se tient assis sur l'un des bancs, sa jambe gauche enroulée dans un bandage de fortune, rouge carmin du sang dont il est gorgé.

Quant au deuxième, il est allongé juste derrière sur la grande table dressée alors que j'aperçois avec horreur sa chemise poisseuse et imbibée de sang au niveau de son flanc droit et ce malgré son foulard habituellement vert qu'il garde toujours autour du cou présentement pressé sur sa blessure.

Je comprend mieux l'affolement du petit garçon.

Mais le temps presse, les deux hommes perdent encore du sang et je n'ai que deux mains.

Réfléchis bon sang, réfléchis! Qu'aurait fait Granny? Elle aurait surtout gardé son calme au lieu de se demander quoi faire! Surtout elle aurait trouvé le moyen de serrer davantage les lèvres de leur plaie pour endiguer le flot de ce liquide si précieux à la vie...

Mais oui!

Je me jette rapidement sur le seau d'eau que Will vient de déposer, me lavant les mains avant de remarquer mentalement l'absence d'Allan et Much.

\- Will déchire mes manches, je lui ordonne ensuite. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux en guise de bandages pour l'instant.

Sans un mot et au vu de l'urgence de la situation, il s'exécute dans la foulée avec une aisance qui me ferait presque frémir.

\- Lave-toi les mains et fais comme moi, je conclue, ne reprenant qu'une de mes manches que je déroule.

Puis, sans prendre le temps de réfléchir plus que nécessaire, je m'accroupis devant Petit Jean quand le brun se positionne devant le côté droit de Robin - l'aidant même à s'asseoir pour plus de facilité - avant d'entreprendre de déboucler sa ceinture, tirant non sans mal sur le cuir pour la faire glisser.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'alarme-t-il.

\- Fais moi confiance, je me contente de lui répondre.

Sans attendre, je met la jambe du plus âgé à nue, retirant le bandage de fortune et déchirant même un peu plus son pantalon, ignorant son grognement indigné.

Le sang se remet à couler mais moins que je ne l'aurai cru. Aussitôt, je plaque le tissu blanc sur la longueur de la plaie avant d'enrouler la ceinture autour de la jambe, enfilant le cuir dans la boucle et serrer au plus fort tout en expliquant la manœuvre à Will pour qu'il puisse reproduire les mêmes gestes.

\- Nom de Dieu, Petit Jean, cesse de faire l'enfant! J'explose soudainement de colère quand ce dernier sursaute de douleur, prompt à me repousser tandis que je m'escrime à essayer de lui sauver la vie. Vous êtes vraiment impossibles vous les hommes! Ça se veut durs et solides comme des rocs mais c'est surtout aussi douillets que c'est butés! Maintenant tiens toi tranquille où je te jure que ça va faire encore plus mal!

Mon éclat certes involontaire mais plus que sincère, a le mérite de le faire obéir, peut-être même suis-je la seule femme à non seulement le soigner mais aussi le remettre à sa place.

J'attend de longues minutes, maintenant si fort le cuir entre mes doigts que j'en attrape presque des crampes aux doigts avant de lentement le desserrer, constatant avec plaisir que la manœuvre a fonctionné.

Un jour où Peter s'était blessé au bras alors qu'il aidait un voisin à consolider les charpentes de sa grange après un violent orage, Granny avait essayé cette technique pour, lui avait-elle dit, l'empêcher de se vider de son sang le temps de le recoudre. Tout comme le reste - apprentissage de la lecture comprise - elle l'avait apprise de son ancien maître chez qui elle avait trouvé une place de servante en ville du temps de ses jeunes années. C'était un homme bon et érudit, apothicaire de métier qui avait eut l'occasion et la possibilité de voyager, acquérant ainsi un grand savoir et pratiquant parfois des méthodes un peu avancées pour soulager les maux de ceux et celles qui venaient frapper à sa porte.

Veuf et sans enfants, il avait légué ses connaissances à ma grand-mère qui, avide d'apprendre, avait été la plus appliquée des élèves.

\- Will? J'appelle après lui avoir de nouveau dicté la consigne.

\- Ça fonctionne!

Je soupire de soulagement, avant de demander à Petit Jean de poser une de ses grandes mains sur sa blessure pour tenir le tout en place le temps que j'aille chercher mon sac et préparer mes aiguilles.


	9. Chapter 9

Alors que deux jours viennent de s'écouler, que l'aube commence à pointer et que tout le monde dort encore, je me réveille d'un cauchemar violent qui me laisse un goût de fiel sur les lèvres et le cœur battant si fort la chamade qu'il me fait mal.

Passant une main dans mes cheveux détachés, je soupire lourdement alors que je retrouve mon souffle, Roland dormant doucement à mes côtés, son lapin de chiffon lové contre son torse.

Un court instant, j'envie la sérénité de ses traits.

Soigner un enfant est une chose, deux hommes adultes en est une autre et pas des moindres.

Si les garrots et les sutures ont sauvés les vies de Robin et Petit Jean, une mauvaise fièvre que j'ai eu du mal à faire passer les a quand même assommés.

Rejetant les couvertures dont je me suis couverte, j'avise le châle de laine noire qui ne me quitte plus depuis des années, m'en couvrant les épaules tandis que je descend de ma couche et de l'étage.

Puisque je suis réveillée, autant en profiter pour préparer le petit-déjeuner, devant le faire plus conséquent que d'habitude, au vu du fait que Roland ne sera pas le seul à manger ce matin.

Les bras croisés sur ma poitrine, je me dirige silencieusement et rapidement jusqu'à la cuisine, m'attaquant directement à rallumer le feu pour cuire le pain dont j'ai mis la pâte à lever hier.

En plus de nous avoir enseigné son savoir de guérisseuse, Granny nous a aussi apprit l'organisation d'une maison en ordre pour ne jamais être en retard sur notre travail. C'est pourquoi, elle était toujours la dernière couchée et la première levée, vaquant à ses tâches quotidiennes sans jamais se plaindre, ni en aucun cas être débordée.

Une fois fait, alors que je me suis mise à l'aise, ayant libéré mes épaules et retroussé mes manches, je confectionne trois grosses miches rondes que je place ensuite à cuire, m'aidant de la pelle en bois faite à cet usage.

Autant les anciens habitants de cette demeure étaient isolés de tout et tous, autant ont-ils justement fait contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur en aménageant l'intérieur du mieux possible, à commencer par le four à pain construit dans l'angle de deux murs tout à gauche de la cheminée, de plusieurs lits qui, bien qu'étroits n'ont rien à envier à certaines paillasses et d'un buffet contenant le strict nécessaire d'ustensiles et service à vaisselle en étain.

Au moins, ai-je tout de suite retrouvé mes anciens réflexes.

Puis je reprend mon châle pour sortir dans l'air frais du matin, saisissant mes deux seaux vides au passage pour aller tirer de l'eau au puits. Il nous reste suffisamment de légumes pour un bouillon consistant qui les requinquera en douceur, accompagné d'un des fromages de brebis préparés la veille par Frère Tuck.

Pour le déjeuner, j'aviserai autre chose bien que prévoyant déjà des chaussons de pommes pour le dessert, Will m'ayant récupéré le panier rempli de ma cueillette que j'ai abandonné au pied du pommier avant de courir les soigner.

Tandis que les miches cuisent et commencent juste à dorer, embaumant la pièce d'une odeur alléchante, je me vêtis de mon tablier qui n'a pas bougé de place depuis la veille avant de m'employer à rallumer la cheminée et verser le contenu d'un premier seau dans la marmite déjà pendue à la crémaillère.

Laissant l'eau bouillir, je vais ensuite chercher les ingrédients utiles à ma préparation sur les étagères aux côtés du buffet, ces derniers sagement entreposés dans des caisses de bois prévues à cet effet.

Sans oublier le fromage reposant dans les replis d'un torchon propre. Déposant mes trouvailles sur le plan de travail - modeste table posée entre l'âtre et le four - je m'empare ensuite d'un couteau, épluchant et coupant en morceaux les poireaux, betteraves, carottes et navets récupérés avant de les laver dans le deuxième seau.

\- Ça sent bon, commente soudainement la voix de Robin dans mon dos.

Cessant mon travail alors que je me tourne vers lui, un long frisson glisse le long de mon échine quand je remarque qu'en dehors du bandage que je lui ai moi-même posé, il est torse nu, ne portant qu'un pantalon de toile qui tombe si bas sur ses hanches, que je peux aisément voir la naissance de ses aines.

L'espace d'un instant fugace, je revoie nettement la pointe de ma deuxième aiguille chaude de l'eau bouillie où elle avait trempée transpercer sa peau et ainsi relier les chairs ensemble en une ligne de points réguliers. Les linges chauds et humides appliqués en un bandage serré pour favoriser la cicatrisation.

Mais surtout, ses muscles roulant sous la peau luisante de sueur, leur puissance dont je n'ai jamais douté se ressentant sous la pulpe de mes doigts alors que j'achevais de le soigner, son regard fiévreux posé au creux de ma gorge, brûlant ma peau quand il s'est autorisé à descendre plus bas.

Juste au creux de mes seins où ma chemise avait glissée sous les poignes respectives de Will quand il a arraché mes manches à ma demande. Le corset a tenu bon mais le galbe de ma poitrine n'en a été que plus souligné.

Me mordant l'intérieur de la joue pour revenir au présent, je me fustige mentalement avant de me reprendre:

\- Tu ne devrais pas être couché?

Sans réfléchir, je libère mes mains et après les avoir essuyées sur le bord du tablier, m'avance vers lui pour poser d'autorité une paume sur son front où nulle fièvre ne le rend brûlant.

\- Je vais bien Regina, m'assure le voleur en retirant doucement ma main mais la gardant néanmoins dans la sienne. Et c'est grâce à toi.

\- Ce...

Le grognement sourd provenant de son estomac m'empêche de continuer et nous fait sourire de concert.

\- A vrai dire, j'ai très faim comme tu peux le constater, affirme l'archer.

\- Viens t'asseoir, je l'invite, me détachant de lui pour retourner à mon travail. Je vais voir si le pain est prêt pour le fromage. Quant au brouet, tu vas devoir attendre.

\- Je suis désolé, souffle-t-il alors dans mon dos tandis que j'entend un banc racler le sol près du feu.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je le contredis, reprenant la pelle pour prendre une miche et vérifier sa cuisson. Tu n'es responsable de rien. C'est même moi qui devrait encore le faire.

Ce n'est que plus tard, quand j'ai réussi à leur faire manger une coupe de fruits tandis que j'appliquais un onguent sur l'œil de Will et le torse d'Arthur, qu'ils m'ont expliqué avoir été aperçus et vendus par Gordon, le meunier de Gelding, ce dernier ayant alerté les soldats que ce scélérat de Shérif avait placés en renfort.

Ayant pu parler à David, également présent, bien avant le début des hostilités déclenchées aux prix de la vie d'Allan, le pauvre bougre ayant reçu une flèche traîtresse entre les omoplates par un des hommes trop pressé d'en finir, Robin a apprit que Keith a retourné la majorité de la populace de mon village natal contre eux parce qu'ils m'ont sauvée.

Aussi Robin et les siens ont-ils été obligés de riposter pour sauver leurs vies, trahis par des gens qu'ils avaient aidés pendant des années, et ce, non sans mal.

Et surtout non sans perte, Much étant également tombé.

\- Non Regina, ça n'a jamais été de ta faute, me contredit Robin, teintant sa voix d'un accent tendre que je ne lui ai entendu prononcer que pour son fils. Le seul responsable est Nottingham. Si aujourd'hui, Petit Jean et moi sommes encore en vie, c'est grâce à toi.

Je défourne les miches en silence après les avoir constater tout juste cuites et dorées à point, les posant aux côtés des légumes avant de finalement lui rappeler:

\- Vous m'avez déjà remercié.

\- Avec le soufflet que tu lui as passé, fait alors remarquer l'archer. Petit Jean ne pouvait que le faire.

Un sourire léger se dessine mes lèvres tandis que je hoche la tête à sa première remarque, une douce chaleur se répandant dans tout mon être alors que je réalise subitement que comme toujours, sa présence m'apaise.

\- Cela me fait penser qu'en ce qui te concerne, tu n'a rien prit...

\- Pourquoi crois-tu que je m'excuse?

C'est plus fort que moi, un rire léger franchit mes lèvres, franc et spontané qui efface un instant ma peine.

Allan et Much savaient dès le début le sort qui les attendaient, m'ont déjà assurés tour à tour mes compagnons, refusant que je culpabilise pour un acte dont je ne suis pas responsable.

Alors, je m'efforce de leur faire honneur, reléguant mon chagrin au loin et ne pensant à eux que comme les gens bien qu'ils étaient et non la chair morte qu'ils sont à présent.

Quant à leur chef, c'est vrai qu'il a été particulièrement pénible, comme si le fait d'être alité et grelottant de fièvre avait pu à ses yeux, diminuer l'image de force qu'il véhicule plus ou moins inconsciemment.

Inspirant doucement pour me calmer, je remarque, ou plutôt sens de nouveau le regard de Robin sur moi. Aussi j'y ancre le mien, l'interrogeant silencieusement.

\- Rien, se contente-t-il de répondre. Je viens juste de me rendre compte que je ne t'ai jamais entendu rire.

Fronçant les sourcils, je conteste dans un souffle:

\- J'ai déjà éclaté de rire depuis que je vis avec vous.

\- Pas de cette manière là, explique-t-il. Pas comme si tu étais...

\- Quoi?

\- Libre.

Pour le coup, j'en reste sans voix. Maintenant qu'il m'y fait penser, ai-je ri dans ma vie? Oui, évidemment. Je ne suis certes pas née sous une bonne étoile mais il m'est déjà arrivé de le faire comme si le monde n'existait pas. Par exemple, depuis que je fais partie des Joyeux Compagnons.

Non.

Que je côtoie quotidiennement Robin.

\- Je suppose que je peux l'être maintenant, je souffle doucement, comme perdue dans mes pensées.

Doucement, comme par peur de m'effrayer, Robin se lève pour être à ma hauteur, laissant une main glisser vers mon visage pour replacer tendrement une mèche brune derrière mon oreille.

\- Tu n'es plus seule, m'assure-t-il ensuite, le bleu tendre de ses yeux ancré au marron des miens.

Puis lentement, comme dans un rêve, ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes dans un chaste baiser.

Un sourire se dessine sur ma bouche alors que j'amorce le suivant, qu'il m'accorde dans un soupir, ses deux grandes mains encadrant mon visage.

L'instant d'après, je fond dans ses bras, lâchant la pelle qui retombe contre le mur pour entourer son cou de mes bras et même coller mon corps au sien tandis que nos langues se mêlent et s'emmêlent dans une danse des plus sensuelles.

Délaissant mon visage, ses paumes calleuses descendent le long de mon dos pour terminer leur course juste à la cambrure de mes reins, leur caresse respectueuse me faisant tout même onduler contre lui. Un gémissement de douleur s'échoue contre mes lèvres et je me détache de lui aussi vite que s'il m'avait brûlée, horrifiée et honteuse de n'avoir pas réfléchis au fait que je pouvais encore le blesser.

\- Pardon Robin, je m'excuse aussitôt, les mains tendues vers le bandage mais n'osant pas le toucher pour autant. Je suis désolée, je...

\- Hey, me coupe-t-il gentiment en saisissant mes doigts entre les siens, souriant doucement. Ça va, ce n'est rien.

Puis il me ramène à lui, m'enlaçant tendrement alors qu'il plonge son visage dans mon cou, murmurant à mon oreille:

\- Tu vois? Je vais très bien.

Je ne dis rien mais ferme les yeux de contentement, posant ma tête sur son épaule.

\- J'en ai rêvé depuis le premier jour où tu as accepté de rejoindre notre groupe, me confie-t-il ensuite, faisant courir la pulpe de ses doigts le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Si tu savais combien de fois, j'ai eu envie de te prendre dans mes bras pour ne plus jamais avoir à te lâcher.

Qu'il est bon de se sentir désirée comme une femme à part entière et non voulue comme la dernière des catins.

\- Mais ça ne serait pas raisonnable...

\- Evidemment! Je m'entend aussitôt cracher alors que pour la deuxième fois de suite, je recule brusquement, mon sang n'ayant fait qu'un tour à sa dernière parole. Suis-je idiote d'avoir pu croire que je puisse suffisamment te plaire pour partager ta couche et ton amour.

\- Non! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois! M'assure Robin en s'avançant vers moi, tentant de rectifier le tir.

Mais je n'ai pas besoin de sa pitié.

\- Laisse moi, je lui ordonne d'un ton mauvais. J'ai encore du travail si tu veux pouvoir manger.

Sauf qu'il refuse d'obéir, continuant d'avancer pour finalement m'acculer contre le plan de travail, posant ses deux mains de part et d'autres de ma taille.

\- Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas écouté, réplique-t-il ensuite. Tu ne m'as pas laissé finir.

\- Qu'il y a-t-il à finir?

\- Ça.

Et sans crier gare, il m'embrasse de nouveau, d'un énième baiser à la fois tendre et sauvage, nos deux cœurs battant à l'unisson entre leurs prisons d'os. Bien que toujours en colère après lui, je ne peux m'empêcher d'y répondre, mordillant même sa lèvre inférieure, sentant tout mon être s'embraser malgré moi.

\- Bon Dieu Regina, lance-t-il ensuite, la voix plus basse que d'habitude. Ce que tu peux être têtue quand tu t'y mets...

\- Tu peux parler! Je raille, plongeant mes yeux dans les siens, consciente d'y lire la même fièvre.

\- C'est vrai, concède le voleur, le bleu de ses yeux plus sombre que jamais. Mais la question n'est pas là. J'ai envie de toi, à un point que tu ne peux imaginer.

\- Où est...

\- Laisse-moi terminer, exige Robin, faisant fi du fait que je pourrais éventuellement mal le prendre. Je te veux mienne, c'est vrai. Mais ce n'est pas seulement ton corps que je désire. Je veux... Je te veux toi Regina. Toi toute entière, avec ton sale caractère, ton rire, ta gentillesse, ta loyauté, ta beauté et ton intelligence.

Cette fois-ci, je garde le silence tandis que ses paroles m'atteignent dans leur totalité. Peut-être ai-je finalement trouvé le havre de paix et de liberté auquel malgré tout, j'ai droit?

A présent, je comprend mieux le sens de ses précédentes paroles - d'autant plus que je ne l'ai certainement pas laisser aller au bout de sa pensée - et n'en fond que plus encore, une chaleur agréable se répandant en moi pour se mêler au brasier de notre désir respectif, faisant naître un feu entre mes cuisses.

\- Je voudrais t'offrir plus que cette vie, continue-t-il, m'enlaçant une nouvelle fois. Plus que mon seul amour...

Sans brusquerie, je l'interromps en soudant chastement nos lèvres ensemble, refusant de l'entendre se dénigrer de la sorte.

\- Tu m'as déjà offert plus que ce que j'aurai pu rêver, je lui affirme d'une voix douce mais ferme. N'en doute jamais.

Je le sens sourire avant qu'il ne pose son front contre le mien.

\- Alors tu veux bien m'épouser?

Un instant, je savoure le miel de sa demande, des papillons voletant maintenant dans mon ventre.

Serrant ses doigts entre les miens, je m'apprête à hocher lentement la tête, étourdie et heureuse à la fois quand je fronce doucement les sourcils, lui rappelant néanmoins ma condition:

\- Je n'ai rien moi non plus, je ne suis rien d'autre qu'une sorcière.

A son tour de m'embrasser avant de rectifier:

\- Une guérisseuse que j'aime plus que tout au monde.

J'en reste d'abord sans voix, puis je plonge doucement dans ses bras avec cette délicieuse impression que mon être entier va fondre de bonheur et murmure à son oreille:

\- Tu l'as dis toi-même: je suis libre. Libre d'aimer et d'épouser un voleur au grand cœur.

Ignorant sa blessure, Robin me rend mon étreinte avant de me soulever comme on le fait d'un enfant pour nous faire tourner sur nous-mêmes.

\- Tu vas te faire mal! Je le gronde aussitôt, riant cependant intérieurement de l'affection de son geste bien qu'effectivement, une légère grimace vient déformer ses traits. Repose-moi!

Obéissant de moitié, il me pose sur mes pieds mais me garde contre lui, posant ensuite ses lèvres sur les miennes. Juste avant que sans crier gare, deux petits bras n'entourent nos jambes respectives dans une étreinte joyeuse.

\- C'est vrai? S'exclame sans brusquerie Roland alors que nous baissons les yeux sur le garçonnet nous tendant maintenant ses menottes, bien que l'une d'elles tient son lapin qui ne le quitte plus. Vous allez vous marier? Et tu seras ma maman?

Émue plus que je ne saurais le dire par la fin de sa tirade, je me sépare doucement de son père pour le prendre dans mes bras alors qu'il se love directement entre nos deux corps.

\- Oui mon chéri, je confirme avant de poser un baiser sur sa joue. Mais dis-moi, il est un peu tôt pour que tu sois levé? Et on ne t'as pas entendu descendre l'échelle...

\- Papa m'a apprit à ne pas faire de bruit, me confie-t-il dans un sourire canaille qui ressemble énormément à celui de Robin.

Et nul doute qu'en plus de retenir les leçons données, il en a entendu suffisamment.

\- Vas t'asseoir avec ton père petit chenapan, j'ordonne gentiment en le reposant à terre tandis que l'archer repart s'installer près de l'âtre. Je dois encore finir le repas avant qu'un autre affamé ne vienne quémander!

\- Mais maman, réplique doucement Roland en grimpant sur les genoux du voleur, soucieux malgré son jeune âge de ne pas réveiller les deux autres adultes dormant à l'autre bout de la pièce où une tenture tirée leur confère un minimum d'intimité. Il n'y a plus que Petit Jean!

Si mon cœur vient de rater un battement à l'entente du nom qui vient de franchir ses lèvres dans une spontanéité inconsciente et enfantine, moi qui n'ai jamais pu le donner à quiconque, je n'en montre cependant rien, me contentant de répondre alors que je m'applique à lui confectionner une large tartine de fromage:

\- Justement!


	10. Chapter 10

Son lapin en chiffon roulé contre sa gorge, Roland clôt les paupières après que son père et moi ayons tour à tour déposé un baiser sur son petit front, entretenant de ce fait le même rituel sécurisant propre aux enfants quand vient l'heure du coucher.

A son âge, je m'endormais au son de la respiration de Ruby, mes membres emmêlés aux siens.

\- Bonne nuit mon cœur, je souffle doucement à son oreille avant de moucher la chandelle.

\- Bonne nuit maman, me répond-t-il de sa petite voix déjà lourde de sommeil.

Couchés à ses côtés, Will et Arthur ne tardent pas à le rejoindre, nous saluant d'un sourire pour l'un et d'un signe de tête pour l'autre.

Il est tard et la journée a été riche en émotions.

Par nécessité et sécurité, nous élisons domicile dans une vieille ferme abandonnée il y a de cela des années pour des raisons qui nous sont encore inconnues, à l'écart de tout le monde, tels les hors-la-loi que nous sommes devenus.

Mais ces deux dernières semaines ont prouvé que même les fugitifs peuvent avoir droit à une fin heureuse.

Suite à nos fiançailles - dont j'ai été réellement surprise d'apprendre que tout le monde les attendaient - nos compagnons ont tenu à s'occuper des noces, du banquet et de la confection d'un cadeau commun.

Qui leur a causé bien des tracas à l'entente des coups de marteaux et jurons colorés qui, sortant du coin à coucher de la chaumière où je loge, me sont même parvenus alors que je menais les bêtes à la clairière.

Quant à ma robe, je l'ai cousue moi-même dans l'un des rouleaux de tissu ramenés entre autres provisions par le groupe durant ma première semaine parmi eux, ayant choisi celui qui se rapprochait le plus du bleu lavande.

Tout comme notre union, je l'ai faite belle et simple à la fois, coupée à mes mesures pour qu'elle puisse glisser sur mes courbes comme elle se doit. Contrairement à mon habitude, j'ai relevé mes cheveux en un élégant chignon que j'ai ensuite coiffé d'une couronne composée des petits boutons blancs propre aux gypsophiles et piquée de violettes sauvages.

Et ce matin, moi Regina, l'orpheline devenue sorcière par le savoir d'une bonne âme et sous l'office de Frère Tuck, me suis unie devant Dieu, notre fils et nos amis à Robin des Bois, échangeant avec les siens mes vœux respectifs d'amour, de fidélité et de loyauté.

Redescendant de l'étage sans bruit - nos deux autres compagnons étant eux aussi partis se coucher - je pose à peine le pied à terre que mon époux me soulève dans ses bras comme si je ne pesais rien pour dans un premier temps, nous faire sortir de la maison.

Le deuxième étant simplement de nous mener à l'autre chaumière qui sera désormais la nôtre.

Quand je ramène ensuite ma main sur son torse, la goutte de rubis de la bague de Granny scintille doucement à la lumière de la lune qui baigne la forêt et le domaine de sa lumière laiteuse.

Elle est désormais mon seul héritage et je n'en veux pas d'autre.

\- Voyons cette surprise, souffle ce dernier quand nous arrivons devant la porte.

Parce que nous offrir l'intimité d'un foyer - Roland dormant avec eux cette première nuit pour nous laisser savourer la douceur de nos noces - n'est que la première partie de leur présent.

Intriguée moi aussi, je tend mon bras pour tourner la poignée et pousser doucement le panneau de bois.

Pénétrant à l'intérieur, je ne remarque en premier lieu rien de changé, tout est sa place, aussi peu possédons-nous. Me reposant doucement sur le sol de terre battue, Robin s'emploie à allumer la chandelle reposant sur le rebord de l'âtre de la cheminée, éclairant la pièce d'une douce lueur.

C'est quand cette dernière danse sur le rideau tiré au fond de la pièce alors que mon voleur se meut à mes côtés que je comprend.

Aussi je réduis la courte distance et écarte les pans de tissus pour trouver un grand lit pourvu de l'ossature en bois propre aux couches à baldaquin des plus grands où, à défaut de rideaux, des guirlandes de lierre et de lavande y sont enroulées.

Émerveillée, je m'approche de notre nouvelle couche tout en faisant le tour pour me mieux me rendre compte du travail effectué.

Parce que même aussi serrés que possible, il nous a été jusque là des plus difficile, voir impossible de dormir à deux dans un de ces lits aussi étroits que nous nous sommes appropriés chacun notre tour.

Ceci-dit, il est déjà de bon ton que nous ayons eut autre chose que simples paillasses, leur nombre devant s'expliquer par celui des membres des deux familles ayant habités ici.

Aussi, en cadeau de mariage, et s'étant servi du bois fournis par les montants des lits restants, nos compagnons se sont-ils improvisés menuisiers pour nous fabriquer une couche nuptiale digne de ce nom.

C'est si bien taillé et imbriqué ensemble qu'on pourrait s'y méprendre sans mal.

\- C'est grandiose, je murmure, presque pour moi-même, embrassant ensuite notre nouvel environnement du regard.

Tandis que Robin me rejoint et prend soin de refermer le volet unique du coin de la pièce avant de poser la chandelle sur la table de chevet, je remarque également l'imposant coffre de bois qui, ayant lui aussi subi quelques changements, trône majestueusement devant le lit.

Je ne doute pas un seul instant que toutes nos affaires réunies ont dû y être déposées.

Enroulant ensuite ses mains autour de ma taille après avoir ôté ma couronne de fleurs et défait mes longs cheveux, mon voleur me serre tendrement contre lui, chuchotant à mon oreille:

\- Et si on testait notre cadeau?

Un sourire se dessinant ses mes lèvres, je me tourne dans ses bras pour lui faire face, entourant son cou des miens.

\- Tu es insatiable, je le taquine tandis que j'ondule contre lui sous les caresses de ses mains qui descendent s'échouer sur l'arrondi de mes fesses.

\- On a encore rien fait, se défend-t-il, enfouissant son visage dans mon cou pour le parsemer de baiser brûlants. Dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi même qui a préféré attendre le temps de ma convalescence?

\- Plus longue est l'attente, meilleur est le plaisir, je susurre alors en réponse à son oreille, omettant volontairement le fait que je ne voulais réellement pas le blesser davantage.

Je le sens se tendre contre moi avant qu'il ne concède dans un murmure rauque:

\- C'est vrai.

Et rompant par la suite notre étreinte sans toutefois la moindre brusquerie, le regard voilé d'un désir brûlant:

\- Et désormais, tu es mienne.

Parcourue de la même fièvre, je me colle à lui, ondulant une énième fois tandis que je commence à défaire les lacets de sa chemise.

\- Comme tu es mien.

Il lève les bras pour me faciliter les choses quand je soulève le vêtement pour le lui retirer, posant ensuite ma paume gauche sur sa cicatrice récente dont j'ai retiré les points deux jours auparavant. Un long frisson glisse sur sa peau alors que ses doigts agiles ne sont pas en reste, jouant à dénouer mon corsage, tirant doucement sur le cordon pour prendre le temps de me dénuder.

J'esquisse un mouvement pour l'aider mais il avorte mon geste d'un baiser tendre sur ma bouche, demandant dans une prière de la même veine:

\- Laisse moi faire.

Alors une fois n'est pas coutume, j'obéis, en profitant pour caresser la peau couturée de son torse, soupirant doucement alors que ma robe commence à s'ouvrir.

Libérés de leur prison de tissus, mes seins se dévoilent finalement à lui, ronds et blancs, si ce n'est mes mamelons bruns déjà durcis sous l'envie qui me submerge. Les empoignant doucement entre ses paumes calleuses, Robin prend son temps pour les cajoler, les pulpes de ses pouces venant ensuite taquiner leurs pointes si sensibles.

Me mordant la lèvre sous le plaisir qui afflue en moi, je sens mon cœur s'affoler quand après avoir remonté ses mains sur mes épaules pour accompagner la chute de ma robe, Robin embrasse ma gorge, puis descend à mesure que l'étoffe glisse sur mes bras.

N'ayant pas manqué de tracer une ligne imaginaire d'ardents baisers sur mon grain de peau, il se positionne ensuite à genoux devant moi, terminant de me dévêtir.

 _Entièrement._

\- Tu es si belle, affirme-t-il ensuite, enlaçant ma taille de ses mains et posant son front sur mon ventre sur lequel il pose à nouveau ses lèvres après avoir envoyé la totalité de mes mes vêtements sur le coffre de bois.

L'amour n'est pas pas chose inconnue pour moi et bien que je n'ai rien fait avec personne après Daniel, les gestes de Robin me rappelle sans mal mes premiers émois.

J'étais jeune alors, et tout autant novice que l'était mon tendre promis à cette époque. Nous avons appris ensemble, découvrant mutuellement nos corps d'adolescents dans une passion nouvelle et hésitante malgré la folie de nos actes.

Aujourd'hui, je suis une femme avec les formes et les courbes qui sied à un corps adulte, mais j'ai conscience d'avoir encore à recevoir pour pouvoir donner.

Et voir cette tendresse infinie dans les yeux de celui avec lequel j'ai librement choisi de vivre, sentir ce respect dans ses gestes, me donne le sentiment d'être plus belle encore qu'il ne peut le penser, moi qui ne me suis jamais vu autrement qu'à travers les yeux d'autrui.

Aussi je sens ma vision s'embuer de reconnaissance et de joie de me savoir unie pour toujours à un homme aussi merveilleux.

Croisant mon regard, Robin s'inquiète une seconde avant que je ne secoue la tête pour le détromper, souriant doucement tout en posant une main sur sa tête pour passer tendrement les doigts dans ses cheveux courts.

\- Je t'aime, je lui confie dans un souffle, consciente au-delà du possible d'avoir à jamais lié à la fois mon cœur et mon âme aux siens.

Ses mains reprennent leur danse dans mon dos, mes fesses et reviennent ensuite sur mon bassin, m'invitant d'un geste à m'asseoir tandis qu'il me répond d'une voix basse:

\- Je t'aime aussi ma douce.

Suivant le mouvement, j'accède à sa requête, m'allongeant même avant de commencer à me glisser au creux des draps, pensant qu'il viendrait me rejoindre.

Mais Robin bloque mes chevilles entre ses mains avant d'écarter doucement mes jambes pour se placer entre elles. Comprenant ce qu'il a en tête, je cherche alors à me redresser quand mon futur amant pose une main ferme sur mon ventre.

\- Robin, j'appelle ensuite. Ne te crois pas obligé.

En réponse, sa main se déplace pour venir se placer derrière ma cuisse pour me placer plus confortablement, juste avant qu'il ne pose un chaste baiser sur mon sexe humide. J'en frémis de suite, grisée par la décharge de plaisir qui vient de m'embraser.

\- Laisse-moi t'aimer comme tu le mérites, m'invite alors mon époux, son souffle chaud devant mon entrée sensible accélérant mon rythme cardiaque.

Puis sa langue mutine se mêle aussitôt à la dance et je rend les armes.

La tête rejetée en arrière et les mains se fermant convulsivement sur le drap, je me tortille d'un plaisir brûlant d'un feu divin et enivrant, en venant rapidement à gémir sans retenue et sans honte.

Se jouant de moi alors qu'il vient de glisser un premier doigt en moi, alternant vitesse et profondeur sans jamais cesser me de goûter, il me fait découvrir des zones de félicité dont je n'avais moi-même pas conscience.

\- Robin, j'halète soudainement, sentant les premières vagues de l'apogée de mon plaisir m'envahir alors qu'il accentue sa douce torture. Robin, je vais...

Une seconde plus tard, l'orgasme me submerge et j'en savoure sans gêne la moindre étincelle que je sens crépiter en moi.

J'inspire doucement et lentement le temps de reprendre mes esprits, aidée des baisers humides de mon amant sur mes cuisses avant de me redresser souplement et sceller nos lèvres ensemble.

Rapidement, j'entreprend de défaire sa ceinture d'un geste sûr, déboutonnant ensuite le pantalon pour faufiler ma main à l'intérieur.

Un grognement s'échoue sur ma bouche quand je referme mes doigts sur son membre déjà dur, m'employant par la suite à le caresser avec lenteur et fermeté sur toute sa longueur.

Posant son front sur le mien alors qu'il tend notre baiser, Robin me prévient dans un soupir rauque où je suis fière d'y déceler un plaisir à l'état brut:

\- Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps si tu continue.

Parce que je sens moi aussi un feu ardent dévorer depuis peu mes entrailles, je lui ordonne sans préambule:

\- Alors fais-moi l'amour.

Pour toute réponse, il m'embrasse une nouvelle fois, se redressant doucement pour m'inviter à m'allonger à mon aise tandis qu'il se recule pour retirer ses derniers vêtements, les posant comme les miens sur le dessus du coffre.

Puis il vient s'allonger sur moi, prenant garde à toutefois faire peser son poids sur ses avants-bras avant de se placer entre mes cuisses ouvertes.

Alors que mes mains se glissent sur son dos pour venir se poser sur ses fesses rondes et musclées, il plonge tendrement en moi, me laissant cependant le temps de m'habituer à sa présence.

\- Ça va? Me demande-t-il doucement, replaçant une mèche de cheveux égarée sur mon front.

Incapable de parler tant le plaisir d'être emplie de lui me laisse sans voix, j'hoche la tête dans un sourire, néanmoins touchée par sa prévenance. Mais me sentant présentement totalement prête à le recevoir tout entier, j'accentue la pression de mes paumes et ondule langoureusement contre lui, la manœuvre aboutissant sans mal à une union complète et charnelle de nos deux corps, cette dernière nous ayant également arraché un long râle de plaisir mutuel.

Je l'emprisonne ensuite de mes bras et de mes jambes quand il débute un va-et-vient qui s'intensifie rapidement en vitesse et fermeté, le gardant contre moi tout en profitant pleinement du plaisir qu'il me donne.

Avant de faire mine de le repousser pour inverser les positions.

J'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre mais je sais ce que je veux et suis mon envie instinctive d'être sur lui, offerte comme personne d'autre que lui me verra un jour.

Et quand je vois briller ses pupilles d'un éclat particulier alors que je le chevauche présentement, ses grandes mains glissant sur ma taille pour remonter dans mon dos en de longues caresses, j'en souris de fierté et d'effronterie. Juste avant qu'en guise de représailles, il n'accompagne mes mouvements de hanches voluptueux d'un rythme bien à lui, qui me remplit de sa présence dans sa totalité et m'arrache sans mal de lascifs gémissements, traduisant une extase sans nom.

Qu'il est bon d'être possédée par cet homme...

Me cambrant sous le feu qui embrase mes entrailles, je rejette la tête en arrière, assurant mon équilibre de ma main gauche sur ma cheville et de la droite sur son ventre ferme dont les muscles se contactent sous mes doigts à chacun de nos assauts combinés menés entre mes chairs humides.

Jamais je ne me suis senti autant moi-même qu'à cette seconde, dévoilée sans pudeur ni artifice d'aucune sorte aux yeux de mon amant comme si le monde autour de nous n'avait plus lieu d'exister.

Les yeux mis clos et la lèvre inférieure prise entre mes dents, je sens mon souffle se bloquer alors que quelque chose commence à se rompre en moi, doux prémice d'un plus grand délice à venir. Alors je soulève mes paupières et redresse la tête pour ancrer mon regard à celui de Robin, un voile de luxure assombrissant ses iris quand dans un sourire, il nous achève tous deux sur l'autel de la passion d'un coup si bien placé que je me tend d'un seul ensemble, un cri muet au fond de la gorge.

\- Bon Dieu, je jure dans un murmure une seconde plus tard, le cœur battant si fort que je ne crains l'espace d'un court instant qu'il ne finisse par exploser.

Terrassée par la jouissance qui engourdit mes membres d'une chaleur bienheureuse, je me désengage ensuite avec douceur, m'allongeant cependant sur le torse de mon voleur, le haut de ma tête reposant au creux de sa gorge.

Loin de se plaindre de ma position, ce dernier tâtonne autour de nous pour nous couvrir sommairement avant d'enrouler ses bras protecteurs autour de moi.

\- Tu es merveilleuse, me souffle-t-il avec une tendresse sans pareil.

Mais je sombre déjà.


	11. Chapter 11

_Ceci est le dernier chapitre de mon histoire._

 _J'ai conscience qu'elle peut paraître finalement trop courte ou pas assez travaillée sur certains détails et je m'en excuse. Au départ, je l'avais imaginée plus longue mais le scénario ne collait pas et je n'étais absolument pas satisfaite du résultat._

 _Alors je préfère sonner le clap de fin sur une note positive en espérant que ça ne gâche pas la fin pour autant :)_

* * *

La respiration de Robin est lente et régulière dans mon dos, s'échouant doucement dans mes cheveux et dans la silence de la pièce alors que dehors, un vent printanier souffle à travers les branches des arbres.

L'été est passé, l'automne lui a succédé et s'est ensuite effacé pour laisser place à l'hiver qui vient juste de se terminer.

Il y a encore un an et jusqu'à ce que son souffle ne devienne erratique et sa respiration difficile, je dormais blottie contre Granny, partageant la même couche et la même chaleur, alors rassurée de la savoir à mes côtés.

A présent, c'est le corps robuste de mon époux qui est échoué contre le mien, son bras droit solidement ancré autour de ma taille, m'offrant un tout autre sentiment de sécurité que ma défunte aïeule, si ce n'est cette paix tant recherchée en plus.

Mais n'ayant toutefois pas oublié le danger que nous courons si nous venons à être découverts et ce, malgré l'emplacement reculé et perdu de notre foyer, j'ai de ce fait continué à m'entraîner au tir à l'arc, de même qu'appris à me servir d'une dague ainsi qu'à ne faire qu'un avec la forêt.

Cela ne s'est d'ailleurs pas fait sans mal - m'étant notamment perdue le premier jour où Petit Jean m'a emmenée à travers bois avant de me laisser rentrer seule pour m'apprendre à m'orienter ou coupée un nombre incalculable de fois en maniant le tranchant d'une lame entre mes doigts - mais j'ai tenu bon, consciente que le cas échéant et pour notre salut, je me dois d'être capable d'agir en conséquence de la situation qui pourrait malheureusement se présenter.

A savoir retourner rapidement et habilement un couteau contre une autre gorge que la mienne.

Ou encore me repérer dans l'immensité de la forêt de Sherwood pour y perdre ceux qui auraient dans l'idée de m'y poursuivre avant de me mouvoir sur le sol sans faire de bruit pour les éliminer un par un d'une flèche ou d'une lame bien placée, retournant ainsi la situation à mon avantage pour devenir le chasseur tout en maintenant l'illusion d'être toujours la proie.

Par exemple.

Pour sûr, et bien qu'à ma propre demande, j'en ai passé des heures ardues à recueillir plus de bleus et d'écorchures que je n'ai pu en compter durant cet entrainement dont Robin et nos compagnons m'ont gratifié, le but étant d'aiguiser mes sens et mes réflexes pour compenser ma stature de femme face à la force brutale d'un ou de plusieurs adversaires mâles.

Le bon côté, c'est que cette peur viscérale de me savoir démunie que j'ai ressenti face à Keith m'a définitivement quittée depuis que je me sens et sais apte à défendre les miens aussi sûrement que l'inverse.

Et si par prudence, je reste sur mes gardes à l'instar de tout le monde, je respire également cet air de liberté qui m'a tant fait défaut à la minute même où j'ouvre les yeux pour commencer une nouvelle journée, me sachant pleinement acceptée au sein d'un groupe qui ne me juge sur rien, me taquinant seulement comme on le fait d'un camarade d'armes.

Portant inconsciemment une main à mon ventre encore plat où une nouvelle étincelle à de nouveau prit vie deux mois auparavant, mes pensées se tournent soudainement vers Ruby, son absence alors plus pesante que jamais.

Plus encore même que le jour où, à l'entrée de l'hiver j'ai perdu l'enfant que je portais au tout début d'une grossesse dont je n'avais pas encore remarqué les premiers signes.

Ce sont des choses que toutes femmes connaissent dans leurs vies, une expérience douloureuse que ma sœur a déjà vécu deux fois en plus d'avoir mit au monde la jumelle morte-née de Will.

Me désengageant doucement de l'étreinte de mon voleur, je me redresse dans les draps, rejetant sans brusquerie les couvertures entre lesquelles nous dormons encore depuis les premiers froids et ce, malgré le feu qui crépite doucement dans la cheminée. Enviant presque l'homme de ma vie qui lui, n'a aucun souci pour dormir, j'écarte ensuite les rideaux de lin souple cousus par mes soins dont notre couche est depuis longtemps pourvue, avant d'en descendre sans un bruit.

Robin est un homme merveilleux qui a su consoler ma peine en dépit de la sienne et sécher les larmes que j'ai laissé couler aux heures les plus noires des nuits qui ont suivies.

Jamais je ne renierai l'amour et la tendresse dont il me couvre un peu plus chaque nouveau jour.

Mais au plus profond de mon âme, parce qu'elle est ma sœur et que sa chair à été blessée de la même manière, j'aurai voulu pleurer dans les bras de Ruby, l'avoir égoïstement à mes côtés et la garder pour toujours auprès de moi.

Peut-être dans quelques années, quand le souvenir de la Sorcière de Gelding s'apparentera à une vieille légende dont on se servira pour faire peur aux enfants, pourrais-je alors la revoir, la serrer contre mon cœur et oublier le temps qui nous a séparées.

Tout comme le souvenir d'Emma n'a jamais quitté mon esprit, c'est une prière que j'espère un jour se voir réaliser.

Cherchant ensuite mes souliers et ma cape dans la semi-pénombre pour m'en vêtir et me chausser, j'entend Roland soupirer dans son sommeil de l'étage où il dort, bougeant dans les draps où tel un chaton, il doit sans aucun doute se retourner pour trouver meilleure position.

Je ne l'ai certes pas porté comme je porte présentement son futur petit frère ou petite sœur, mais il est devenu mon fils à part entière, m'ayant également permis de comprendre pleinement le lien qui m'unissait à ma grand-mère.

C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je ne m'oppose nullement à sa présence à nos côtés quand il arrive parfois que de mauvais songes l'arrachent à son repos.

Bien au contraire, j'aime sentir son petit corps se blottir contre ma poitrine et l'entendre respirer tout bas, bien à l'abri au creux de mes bras, calme et apaisé.

Mais cette nuit lui étant de toute évidence favorable, je ne peux que m'en réjouir alors que je dois sortir pour soulager ma vessie, ayant déjà trop attendu pour le faire en pensant que j'arriverais peut-être à me rendormir.

Peine perdue, inutile de le préciser.

Depuis que je suis enceinte, j'ai la désagréable impression de passer ma vie aux latrines.

Accolées près de l'écurie, celles-ci forment une excroissance de bois et de chaume pour offrir un abri, bien que relatif, à la morsure des intempéries.

Par souci de commodité, un fossé pavé de pierres a été creusé par-dessous la planche épaisse et trouée dont elles sont constituées, permettant ainsi aux déjections de s'écouler plus loin. Il y avait presque les mêmes à mon ancien logis.

Le temps pour moi de faire l'aller-retour et je me lave rapidement les mains dans le fond d'eau du seau que j'ai laissé près de la cheminée en prévision avant de retourner au lit.

Me délestant rapidement de ma cape et de mes souliers, je me glisse sous les couvertures, me collant ensuite à Robin de toute ma longueur pour me réchauffer au plus vite. Pas qu'il ne fasse aussi froid que les derniers mois mais j'ai toujours été frileuse.

Un grognement digne d'un ours mal réveillé me parvient aussitôt tandis qu'il marmonne dans sa barbe tout m'enlaçant quand même:

\- Pieds... Glacés...

Enfouissant mon visage dans son cou, plus particulièrement mon nez froid au creux de sa gorge et posant mes mains contre son torse dénudé, je le sens frissonner violemment sous la fraîcheur de mon toucher avant qu'il ne rajoute d'une voix un peu plus audible, prouvant par là-même que j'ai fini par le réveiller:

\- Il y a encore des parties gelées que tu veux réchauffer?

Dans le désir de me faire pardonner malgré la fausseté de son ton agacé, j'embrasse sa peau chaude sous mes lèvres, mordillant doucement sous sa mâchoire un point que je sais sensible.

L'effet ne se fait pas attendre et Robin soupire lourdement, se mouvant contre moi pour m'inciter à m'allonger avant de me recouvrir de son corps musclé:

\- Tu es incroyable...

Même si il ne peut clairement le voir, je souris d'un air taquin, descendant de concert mes mains vers ses hanches et plus bas encore quand il se redresse sans prévenir, saisissant mes poignets entre ses grandes mains pour ensuite les placer au-dessus de mon visage.

\- Que croyais-tu pouvoir faire avec tes mains _froides_? Me gronde-t-il ensuite, les tenant bloqués d'une des siennes tandis qu'il se tient de l'autre pour ne pas m'écraser.

\- Continuer ce que j'ai commencé? Je tente, levant la tête pour quémander un baiser qu'il me donne de bon cœur. J'ai très envie de toi pour tout te dire...

Et plus encore depuis que mon corps porte la vie.

Maintenant que j'y pense, Ruby m'a déjà confié une fois avoir ressenti cette même flambée de désir pour Peter lors de ses trois grossesses, y compris les deux qu'elle n'a pas été en mesure de mener à terme.

Etant femme en plus d'être mère et libre d'être certaine de mes envies, j'embrasse ensuite la ligne de sa mâchoire ombrée d'une barbe naissante tout en ondulant langoureusement sous lui.

Je le sens frémir contre ma peau avant qu'il ne murmure par la suite:

\- Alors laisse moi faire.

Me mordant la lèvre alors qu'un long et délicieux frémissement me parcourt des pieds à la tête, j'acquiesce par le relâchement de mon corps contre le sien, lui indiquant que je suis toute à lui.

De longues minutes plus tard, il se meut souplement derrière moi pour me posséder avec souplesse et fermeté tandis que je semble totalement fondue contre lui autant qu'il l'est en moi, ma tête reposant sur son bras gauche replié quand le droit m'enlace pour me tenir imbriquée à lui, nos deux mains ensemble sur mon ventre alors que je ploie sous le plaisir dont il me gratifie.

Me cambrant autant que je le peux pour plus de profondeur, je me mord la lèvre pour ne pas gémir trop fort, ivre de passion et de volupté.

\- C'est bon? Souffle la voix rauque de mon amant à mon oreille.

\- Oui...

Il accentue son mouvement de hanches, me fouillant plus durement que la fois précédente et m'arrachant un râle lascif que je retiens à grande peine entre mes dents serrées.

\- Recommences, je lui ordonne dans la foulée, tremblant contre lui.

Embrassant ma nuque, mon voleur obéit, retrouvant vite ce point magique en moi qui me fait vibrer d'une extase sans nom tandis qu'il continue sur le même rythme qui menace bientôt de nous faire chavirer vers l'apogée d'un plaisir à nul autre pareil.

\- Robin, j'halète ensuite, la voix basse. Robin...

\- Je sais mon amour, affirme-t-il dans un ultime coup de rein qui me précipite dans l'abysse.

Me tendant d'un seul mouvement, je le sens me suivre de près, étouffant un juron dans mes cheveux mais me gardant contre lui alors même qu'il se désengage de mes chairs avec une infinie douceur.

\- Réchauffée? Me demande ensuite mon mari, réajustant les couvertures sur nos deux corps enlacés dans notre complète nudité.

\- Comblée, je répond, fermant les yeux pour rejoindre mes songes avant l'aube.

Et pendant que je me rendors dans ses bras, le corps et les sens repus jusqu'à la lie, je souris en sentant la pulpe de son pouce caresser tendrement mon ventre où au plus profond de mes entrailles, notre futur enfant s'y développe.

Raison de plus pour apprendre à défendre une autre vie que la mienne en plus de celle de Roland.

Cette famille que je me suis construite et qui constitue les bases solides de ma fin heureuse, jamais je ne laisserai quiconque me la reprendre.


End file.
